


Нечто большее

by Eltera1103



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Group Sex, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltera1103/pseuds/Eltera1103
Summary: Ведьмак, дитя-неожиданность и вампир. И предназначение – одно на троих.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Нечто большее

**Author's Note:**

> бета Crazy Ghost

Красавчик, недовольно прядая ушами, переступил тяжелыми копытами и шумно всхрапнул. В отличие от Баки, он города не любил – скопление народа всегда вызывало у него раздражение. В данном конкретном случае, впрочем, его злость была вполне объяснимой, потому что совсем рядом со стойлами, расположившись прямо на земле, горланили песни местные (раз уж никто до сих пор не пришел бить им морды) пьянчуги. Алкашей Красавчик прямо-таки ненавидел лютой ненавистью и однажды едва не кинулся на самого Баки, пропустившего стаканчик наливки. При этом животина чудесным образом отличала выпивку от эликсиров и их великодушно хозяину прощала.

Отказываться от прекрасного во всем остальном коня из-за его заебов Баки не стал, так что теперь большую часть времени он был возмутительно трезвым. Для работы это, конечно, было полезно, но вот собратья по цеху во время редких встреч дразнили его «подкопытником».

Со стороны пьянчуг раздался взрыв хохота, и Красавчик, наклонив крупную голову, как собравшийся таранить ворота баран, недовольно застучал копытом. Примирительно похлопав коня по мощной шее, Баки снял с него седельные сумки и завел в стойло, выбрав самое дальнее. Заприметив кормушку и огромное корыто с чуть застоявшейся, судя по запаху, водой, Красавчик дернулся, едва не вырвав из рук повод.

– Стоять! – рявкнул Баки, одергивая коня.

Тот послушно замер, но на еду и воду все равно упорно и жадно косился одним глазом. Если бы Красавчик мог говорить, уже наверняка орал бы, поторапливая. Баки фыркнул и расседлал его, тщательно протер вспотевшую конскую спину и прочистил копыта, привычно успокаиваясь. Красавчик ему не мешал, зная, что он не отвяжется, пока не закончит весь вечерний «туалет».

– Все, отдыхай, парень, – потрепав коня по шее, попрощался Баки.

Красавчик, неблагодарная скотина, моментально повернулся к нему задом и зачавкал едой. Баки подавил порыв шлепнуть его по крупу (характерец у коня был говнистый, лягнул бы за здорово живешь) и, подобрав сумки, ушел обустраиваться сам.

Запоздалая сонная курица с негодующим квохтанием пронеслась между его ног, скрываясь в темноте. Пьянчуги пробулькали что-то Баки вслед – кажется, просили денег, – но с чем, с чем, а с деньгами им Баки помочь не смог бы никак. Он сам был почти на мели, а если учесть оружие, которое надо будет занести кузнецу на заточку, и броню, откровенно нуждающуюся в починке...

Давно у Баки не было таких паршивых дней. Последний заказ накрылся медным тазом – точнее, оплата за него. Баки полдня пропрыгал на поле, избавляясь от гребаных плотоядных растений, сожравших с десяток коров и какую-то сильно романтичную парочку, устроившую свидание ночью, истратил кучу зелий, едва не сдох от интоксикации, а в конце получил пламенное «спасибо» и не менее пламенное «прости, денег нет, поэтому бери, сколько дают». В один момент Баки посетила мысль поймать какую-нибудь в меру кровожадную тварь (даже была одна такая на примете) и закинуть ее в эту деревню, но совесть пересилила.

Как ни парадоксально, в городах с оплатой обманывали реже. Здесь на помощь приходили соседи, которые непременно растрезвонили бы всей округе, что «Арктур-то обманщик, не заплатил ведьмаку, с ним дел лучше не иметь». В деревнях народ стоял друг за друга горой, так что и паскудство они поддерживали так же, как поддержали бы чей-нибудь благородный порыв.

У входа на постоялый двор было светлее – тут горели факелы, да и распахнутые настежь окна давали возможность видеть все в подробностях. Не то чтобы Баки так уж сильно страдал без света, впрочем, зрение подводило его обычно только в глубоких пещерах или других местах без доступа солнца.

Огромный пес, заливаясь лаем, прыгал под забором и вхолостую клацал зубами, пытаясь добраться до сидевшего наверху кота. Кот, будто нарочно, свесил вниз длинный полосатый хвост и презрительно посматривал на пса, изредка меланхолично вылизывая лапу. Заметив Баки, кот ощерился, утробно завыл и от негодования забылся настолько, что рухнул с забора.

Он угодил бы аккурат в предвкушающе распахнутую собачью пасть, но Баки успел перехватить его за шкирку и перекинуть на другую сторону. Кот заверещал, явно проклиная его на своем кошачьем до десятого колена, и взлетел на ближайшее дерево, сверкая оттуда глазами. 

С ветки рядом с ним, хрипло каркнув, перепорхнул на забор ворон, почти сливавшийся с ночной темнотой, и наклонил голову вбок, разглядывая Баки с прямо-таки подозрительной внимательностью.

Позабытый уже пес ткнулся мордой в колени, шумно принюхался и осторожно лизнул голенище сапога, почуяв на нем кровь – если одежду Баки еще старался чистить и держать в относительном порядке (если так можно назвать прожженный кислотным плевком чертового растения рукав), то обувь научился счастливо игнорировать до нормального привала.

Ворон продолжал таращиться непроницаемо-черными, чуть поблескивающими в темноте глазами. Баки моментально представил, как этот голубь-переросток потом передает своему хозяину, в каком плачевном виде наблюдал его – в пыльном отяжелевшем плаще, лохматым, грязным и густо пахнущим смертью, – и привычно закипел.

– Пошел отсюда, – махнув в сторону птицы сумкой, буркнул он.

Левую руку едко кольнуло болью – до конца кислотный ожог так и не зажил, кожа на его месте была тонкой, воспаленной, а грубая ткань плаща нормальному заживлению не способствовала.

Ворон хлопнул крыльями, перелетел на крышу постоялого двора и принялся невозмутимо чистить перья. Ну, да, глупо было рассчитывать, что его, Баки, появление останется незамеченным.

Впрочем, это могла быть и просто птица. Баки, правда, не верил в это ни на грош – чертов засранец так и не признался, что следил за ним, но чудесным образом оказывался порой в нужное время в нужном месте.

Баки досадливо скрипнул зубами. В мыслях невольно всплыли обрывки всех тех бесед и слухов, которыми он разжился по дороге сюда – шесть трупов с разорванными глотками и «белые покойники, аж прозрачные!», начавшие лютовать церковники, якобы видевшие огромную крылатую тварь, посланную Вечным Огнем в наказание за грехи...

– Если это ты – лучше беги, – сказал Баки ворону, а тот неторопливо провел клювом по крылу, прочищая длинное черное перо.

– Лучше лети, – авторитетно поправили пьянчуги и загоготали.

Баки хмуро глянул на них и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Возможно, стоило сразу двинуться к Застенью, а не останавливаться в городе. В груди неприятно царапнуло – Баки и сам не знал, хотел он оказаться правым или ошибиться.

– Не руби с плеча, это ты... умеешь, – сказал ему однажды Стив – проклятье, почти пять месяцев прошло с их последней встречи, – и Баки уже четвертый год честно пытался.

Что ж, одна ночь ничего не решит. Он должен сам взглянуть на тела убитых, но ночью в мертвецкую его никто не пустит. Да и с амуницией следовало разобраться до... 

До.

Пес ткнулся мокрым носом ему в ладонь, и Баки усилием воли отвел взгляд от ворона. Кот по-прежнему таился на дереве и сверкал злобными глазищами. Ведьмаков он, похоже, ненавидел даже больше собак.

Пес, тоже проверив взглядом кота, разочарованный и грустный, вернулся к своей будке и улегся рядом с ней, так по-человечески вздохнув, что его стало даже жалко.

Остановившись рядом с ним, Баки сел прямо на землю, оперся спиной о чуть косоватую стенку будки и потрепал пса по холке, пропустив между пальцами густой мех. Пес зевнул до хруста челюсти, посмотрел на него желтыми глазами и завалился на бок, прижавшись спиной к бедру продолжавшего его гладить Баки.

Жесткая, удивительно шелковистая шерсть приятно кольнула пальцы, на улице было тихо, тепло и чуть сыро, и неожиданно стало почти уютно вот так – на земле, среди людей, пусть и у собачьей будки, и никаких чертовых чудовищ...

Баки понял, что задремал, когда ворон с оглушительным карканьем спланировал с крыши и, будто вопля было мало, задел его крылом по волосам, пролетая мимо. Пригревшийся пес глухо заворчал, но не пошевелился.

Проводив хмурым взглядом растворившуюся в ночи птицу, Баки тяжело поднялся с земли и поморщился, остро ощущая и боль в руке, и налившиеся усталостью затекшие ноги, и абсолютную, черт бы ее побрал, моральную опустошенность – такой диагноз ему недавно поставила знакомая медичка, свято верившая, что все болезни идут от головы.

Как вполне себе официальный мутант, Баки мало верил в применимость к нему человеческой медицины, но выражение его позабавило и запомнилось надолго.

Справа от входа в здание оказалась доска объявлений. Баки машинально шагнул к ней, проверяя, нет ли контрактов, но помимо бессмысленных записок окрестных жителей – кто-то продавал кроличьи шкуры, кто-то искал работу – на ней ничего не оказалось. Лишь в самом углу ярко освещенной воткнутым рядом факелом доски был криво нацарапан нетвердой рукой рисунок: корявая треугольная морда с длинными смешно загнутыми вниз ушами и оскаленной зубастой пастью.

Баки тронул пальцами вырезанные на дереве зубы и моментально вогнал под кожу щепку. Выкусывая занозу, он подумал, что это даже символично.

Когда ты ведьмак – рядом всегда будут чудовища.

И о них не получится забыть.

*** 

Баки не спалось. Если поначалу, толкнув тяжелую скрипучую дверь в таверну, он думал, что отключится, едва примет горизонтальное положение, то теперь, спустя почти четыре часа бесплодных попыток уснуть, вынужден был признать: отдохнуть не получалось.

Комната, в которую его не слишком охотно определил хозяин, тревожно оглядевший Баки с ног до головы – особенно задержавшись на глазах и болтавшемся на шее поверх плаща медальоне, – была крохотной и едва вмещала узкий топчан и стул, заменявший, видимо, и шкаф, и стол. Окон здесь тоже не было, свечей Баки не зажигал, но даже кромешная темнота не смогла привлечь сон.

На душе, если она, вопреки расхожему мнению, у Баки все-таки осталась, было неспокойно. Вот такое смутное ощущение назревающего пиздеца он в жизни испытывал дважды – и оба раза с определением, в целом, не прогадал. 

И вот теперь снова. Словно незримая черта, которая всегда была где-то в отдалении, вдруг оказалась прямо под ногами, еще шаг – и все. Назад будет не вернуться, все изменится, а к добру или к худу – не ясно.

Наверное, этого стоило ожидать. В относительном спокойствии и так прошло больше трех лет, больше трех лет топтаний на одном месте, чертов замкнутый круг, состоявший из самого Баки, Стива и Брока. Из ведьмака, человека, принадлежавшего ему по праву неожиданности, и вампира, которому этот же человек принадлежал по праву... 

Того, что был рядом, наверное.

В сердце привычно шевельнулась ревность – даже самому Баки это чувство казалось незрелым и ребяческим, но иррациональная обида упорно напоминала, что Стив – его, а не какого-то там вампира, этого невыносимого, нахального, наглого засранца, не испытывавшего никакого трепета перед ведьмаком. 

Впрочем, он был достаточно силен, чтобы не бояться – Баки сильно подозревал, что в драке они в лучшем случае убили бы друг друга. На легкую победу рассчитывать не приходилось. Но проверять эту теорию желания особого не было, несмотря на то, что возможностей за последние годы было полно.

Да Стив в первую же встречу после долгой, длиной в двенадцать лет, разлуки предпочел Баки вампира. Брока. Не дрогнувшего даже тогда, когда Баки выхватил меч, едва ощутил поблизости монстра. Уловил клубящуюся в глубине желтоватых хищных глаз тьму, почувствовал пробежавший по коже холодок, учуял запах...

Густая пелена которого как щупальцами окутывала Стива, спокойно заслонившего собой монстра. Брока.

– Ведьмак, человек и монстр, – выдал однажды этот засранец, когда они с Баки оказались наедине. – Отличный вариант для любовного треугольника, а? – он довольно умело просвистел какой-то навязчивый мотивчик, в котором Баки узнал популярную похабную песенку, и ухмыльнулся. 

– Или анекдота, – огрызнулся тогда Баки, стараясь не смотреть на вытянувшегося в кресле Брока – полуголого, лениво-томного, смутно тревожащего, – наблюдавшего за тем, как он готовит себе перекусить. 

Стива дома не было, так что встретил заехавшего без предупреждения Баки Брок, привычно насмешливый и до бесшабашного спокойный рядом с ведьмаком. Нужно было, конечно, сообщить о своем приезде заранее, но Баки торопился.

Осень доживала последние деньки, впереди была зима, и нужно было успеть добраться до крепости, полуразрушенной, наверняка холодной и пустой – из его школы ведьмаков осталось всего трое или четверо, и ни один из них не горел желанием возвращаться на зиму туда, где они когда-то провели самые трудные годы жизни.

Пожалуй, один только Баки и приезжал в старую крепость, делая вид, что у него есть... Дом. 

Его место.

Мысль едко обожгла нутро. Баки досадливо рыкнул и ударил кулаком в стену, за которой что-то тут же панически зашуршало. Судя по тихому, на грани слышимости, писку, это разбегались перепуганные мыши. Баки послушал их возню и со стоном закрылся ладонями – теперь в уши ввинтился и пьяный хохот из зала, и страстное копошение в одной из комнат, и тихое фырканье лошадей из конюшни.

Чертов город, чертовы люди, чертово все.

А ведь когда-то Стив, еще мальчишка, тощий, болезненный, недавно осиротевший, взглянул на него своими удивительно ясными глазами и без колебаний согласился уйти с увиденным впервые в жизни ведьмаком. И если бы Баки тогда не... дрогнул, ушел бы.

Во второй раз он этого не сделал.

Издерганный бесконечно всплывавшими в голове мыслями и воспоминаниями, Баки, не в силах больше лежать без движения, поднялся, едва помещаясь в полный рост в крохотной комнатке. Подтащил к себе поближе стул, на котором оставил вяленое мясо и буханку хлеба, и без особого аппетита принялся есть.

От вкуса пересоленного мяса свело скулы. Во рту словно кровь застыла холодными склизкими сгустками, и Баки поспешно откусил от ломтя хлеба, пытаясь отогнать мерзкое послевкусие. Даже запах – недавно приятный, пряный запах мяса – теперь казался мерзким и гнилостным. 

Баки словно снова был там – в той деревне, где оставил когда-то Стива, не решившись забрать у приютивших его после смерти матери людей свою случайную, неожиданную «награду». 

Так, конечно же, обычно не поступали. Баки спас человека и потребовал неожиданность, человек должен был ее отдать.

Непреложное правило, закон, по которому существовали все в этом полном опасностей мире, гласило, что за услугу нужно было заплатить. Там, где родился Баки, и вовсе верили, что бесплатно не достается ничего. Это было, пожалуй, единственное, что он запомнил из дома – до того, как его забрали в крепость.

Либо человек платит сам, либо смерть придет взыскать долг.

Баки убеждал себя, что не отказывается от предназначения, а просто... откладывает его. Он, в конце концов, честно планировал забрать Стива позже – тогда, когда возраст мальчишки уже не позволит сделать из него ведьмака.

Баки скрыл Стива, как постыдную тайну, как страшный секрет, не желая, чтобы хоть кто-то узнал. В то время еще живы были несколько наставников его школы – уже пришедшей в упадок, но надеявшейся подняться вновь. И Баки не хотел, чтобы поднималась она за счет его предназначения. Не хотел ломать жизнь очередному мальчишке, делая из него подобие себя – искусственно созданного мутанта, придуманного для того, чтобы нести смерть монстрам. Многие из которых были такими же, если разобраться, одинокими существами, каким был он сам.

Но либо человек платит сам, либо смерть придет взыскать долг.

В этом Баки убедился почти год спустя, когда, до смерти загнав коня, примчался обратно в эту маленькую прибрежную деревеньку – сожженную дотла. В обломках домов копошились сбежавшиеся на запахи смерти и разложения трупоеды – единственные живые существа на многие мили вокруг.

Баки никогда особенно не верил в судьбу и в предназначение, но, в одночасье лишившись его, почувствовал себя так, словно его выморозило изнутри, раздавило гнетом осознания – это была его вина.

Стив, может, и не пережил бы мутаций. Может быть, он умер бы во время испытания, а может, прожил бы сотню лет ведьмаком. Он даже мог умереть по пути в крепость – слишком тощим он был и болезненным на вид. Или Баки мог бы попытаться спрятать его на виду, вырастить человеком, подальше от ведьмачьих дел, дать ему возможность вырваться из душной маленькой деревеньки на двадцать домов.

Могло быть хоть что-то, но из-за Баки не было ничего.

Эта мысль кислотной горечью осела на языке. Баки, наплевав на то, что от Красавчика придется держаться подальше, вытащил из сумки бутыль со спиртом и сделал крупный глоток.

В углу комнаты послышался шорох. Из дыры в стене высунулся мышонок – совсем маленький, лупоглазый и ушастый. Баки вдруг вспомнил Стива, мелкого, несуразного и грязного, в их первую встречу и, хмыкнув, бросил зверьку кусочек хлеба.

Следующий же глоток осушил бутылку до дна. Баки, щелкнув пальцем по толстому стеклу, меланхолично подумал о том, что эликсиры теперь сварить не получится. Разве что втридорога купить в таверне водку или наливку, но с деньгами было туго.

А без эликсиров не получится убить вампира. Хотя, откровенно говоря, Баки не был уверен, что смог бы убить его даже с десятком эликсиров.

Просто потому, что Брок, как оказалось, был одним из тех, благодаря кому Стив выжил. Брок был тем, кого Стив... ценил настолько, что даже пресловутое предназначение отступало для него на второй план.

– Стив свое место нашел. В отличие от тебя, ведьмак. Теперь он нужен тебе больше, чем ты ему, – сказала Баки тогда Ванда, чародейка, в глазах которой, несмотря на совсем юный вид, стыла вековая мудрость, но согласилась помочь им со Стивом встретиться.

Слова чародейки болью отозвались внутри, однако возразить было нечего. Баки ждал и опасался этой встречи, но отступать больше не мог. Первая его ошибка привела к гибели целой деревни. Проверять, чем обернется вторая, Баки не хотел.

Предназначение, в которое он никогда не верил, словно выжигало его изнутри – с той самой минуты, когда цепочка случайностей вдруг открыла ему, что Стив жив.

Почти два месяца Баки рыл носом землю, искал чародеек, знахарей, по крупицам собирал информацию, пытаясь выйти на след того, кто, похоже, совсем не жаждал, чтобы его нашли.

Баки все-таки сумел его отыскать – и с первого взгляда понял, что Ванда была права. Стив вырос – из тощего болезненного мальчишки он превратился в мужчину, широкоплечего, сильного, уверенного. Лишь глаза были те же – чистые, ясные, ничуть не омертвевшие за долгие годы. О себе бы Баки такого не сказал.

Стив вырос и был связан с вампиром узами, о которых думать не хотелось. Но Стив был связан с ним, Баки, а не... 

Наверное, это было закономерно. Баки ведь почти смирился с неизбежным. С собственным одиночеством, с оторванностью от нормальной жизни и простых человеческих связей и с тем, что это не изменится. 

То, что Стив оказался жив, почти вернуло Баки веру в обратное, словно чертово предназначение действительно существовало. Словно эти проклятые ниточки, сплетавшие между собой жизни, были ощутимы физически – хоть в пальцах стискивай, горели нестерпимо ярко, пульсировали, как наполненный кровью сосуд в теле.

Потому что как иначе объяснить больше десяти лет назад разошедшиеся пути, которые в конце концов таки сошлись вновь?

Сошлись они, впрочем, только для того, чтобы разойтись снова. Стив жил своей жизнью, и Баки не стал ему мешать. Баки даже не стал трогать Брока, несмотря на то, что все в нем протестовало против этого решения, все в нем тянулось к Стиву, жаждало быть с ним, рядом.

Баки поставил единственное условие – он не трогает Брока, пока тот не убивает людей. И больше трех лет все было... почти спокойно.

До тех пор, пока в городе, рядом с которым поселились Стив и Брок, не начали умирать при странных обстоятельствах люди. 

***

Когда Баки, вконец отчаявшийся заснуть, а потому решивший не терять времени даром, вышел на улицу, едва-едва забрезжил рассвет. Серое небо было затянуто тучами, со стороны порта дул холодный ветер – даже погодные условия полностью соответствовали настроению.

Пес при виде Баки, даже не пытаясь подняться на лапы, лениво вильнул хвостом, как метелкой, прямо по земле, и снова блаженно зажмурился. У него проблем со сном, очевидно, не было. Вспомнив, что вчера таки удалось задремать рядом с будкой, греясь ненавязчивым теплом, которым великодушно делился явно недоласканный пес, Баки даже остановился. Так и подмывало прикорнуть еще хотя бы на час – усталость брала свое, тело было тяжелым и равнодушно нечувствительным к внешним раздражителям.

Но на отдых в ближайшее время рассчитывать явно не приходилось, а Баки за долгие годы работы хорошо знал свои пределы и знал, что вот это состояние «нестояния» долго не продлится – соберется по дороге.

В городе было тихо. Почти из каждого дома раздавалось исключительно сопение спящих перед долгим рабочим днем людей, лишь кое-где, судя по негромкому мелодичному пению, уже были на ногах матери больших семейств.

У одного такого дома – небольшого, выкрашенного чуть облупившейся от времени голубой краской – Баки застрял минут на десять, наблюдая в приоткрытую створку в окне за тем, как споро, привычно хлопочет в кухне женщина, совсем молодая, с неряшливо собранными в пучок длинными темными волосами. Она пела особенно красиво – голос ее лился мягкой нежной волной, а песня, чуть грустная и вместе с тем светлая, остро напомнила Баки о доме.

Он почти не помнил мать. Забыл, как она выглядит, и не мог даже сказать, был ли он сам больше похож на нее или на отца. Из смазанных, сгладившихся годами воспоминаний Баки знал только, что, рано овдовев, она, глубоко на сносях, пытаясь найти компромисс с новым мужем, не жаждавшим растить чужого сына, отдала его родственникам, пообещав со временем уговорить отчима принять и старшего ребенка, а пока почаще навещать Баки у родни. 

Через пару недель дядя вернулся с ведьмаком, и Баки ушел с ним – не хотел быть обузой матери, плакавшей и просившей у него прощения каждый раз при встрече.

О том, что испытала мать, узнав об этом, Баки старался не думать. И по этой же причине никогда не пытался выяснить, что стало с ней после его ухода. Едва ли она обрадовалась бы, увидев сына таким – чужим, с почти бесцветными кошачьими глазами, мутантом. А рвать ей душу еще сильнее Баки не хотел.

Женщина в доме, замолчав, отставила сковороду, на которой аппетитно скворчало мясо с луком, и с тихим смехом подхватила на руки подошедшего к ней ребенка, лохматого и заспанного, звонко целуя его в нос.

Сейчас, после стольких лет, матери уже наверняка не было в живых. В мире не осталось никого, кто знал Баки... другим. Человеком.

Глубоко вдохнув солоноватый запах ветра, Баки двинулся дальше, без особого труда находя дорогу в перекрестье узких улочек. Стоило однажды пройти по маршруту – и мысленная карта местности отпечатывалась в памяти намертво.

Изредка попадавшиеся на пути стражники, признавая в нем ведьмака, брезгливо морщились и проходили мимо, не пытаясь вступать в беседы. Это Баки устраивало абсолютно – хотя бы под ногами путаться никто не будет.

Грохот их тяжелых сапог по вымощенным камнем дорожкам разносился на многие мили – мерный и ровный, он притуплял бдительность, складывался в причудливую какофонию звуков от разных патрулей. Только этим Баки мог объяснить тот факт, что тихие, на грани слышимости, шаги за спиной он уловил только через несколько минут петляний по узким улочкам.

Сонная заторможенность моментально слетела, как не было. Сердце пропустило удар и тут же ускорило ритм, разгоняя кровь, все тело будто поспешно перестраивалось, реакции обострялись до предела – теперь Баки слышал и дыхание преследователя, и шорох его одежды, и, словно в насмешку, медленное, ленивое биение его сердца.

Баки ненавидел, когда к нему подходили со спины – не в последнюю очередь потому, что все монстры старались бить именно туда, инстинктивно понимая незащищенность этого места. Сколько раз Баки прилетало по позвоночнику во время обучения, не сосчитать, но рефлекс отслеживать происходящее за спиной выработался только в первый его год на большаке вместе с первым крупным ранением, на память о котором остался шрам, заживавший, учитывая расположение, очень долго и очень болезненно. Длинный и выпуклый, он сползал от затылка к правой лопатке и розовато-белой полосой расцвечивал спину. Урок Баки тогда усвоил.

Продолжая чутко прислушиваться, Баки дошел до четырехэтажного серого здания мертвецкой и дернул решетчатую дверь. Она натужно заскрипела, но замок не поддался. Охраны, которая должна была быть на посту, тоже не наблюдалось, зато благодаря этой заминке преследователь подошел поближе.

По коже пробежали мурашки, волосы на загривке встали дыбом, а медальон в форме кошачьей головы тихонько дернулся, едва слышно продребезжав на толстой коже доспеха. Баки, впрочем, слышал его не столько ушами, сколько всей поверхностью тела, поймавшей вибрацию зачарованного амулета.

Понадеявшись, что за ним следует не какая-нибудь слишком уж серьезная тварь, против которой помогло бы только серебро, которого у него с собой не было, Баки свернул в проулок рядом с мертвецкой, выхватил меч и, едва преследователь показался из-за угла, одним рывком сократил разделявшее их расстояние.

Притиснув монстра к стене (медальон дрожал все сильнее, реагируя на близость чудовища), Баки прижал тускло блеснувшее сталью лезвие к чужому горлу. Не успел он подивиться тому, что горло как-то чересчур знакомо выглядело – эту жилистую смуглую шею Баки видел слишком уж часто, – как монстр насмешливо выдал с той неповторимой мягкой хрипотцой, которую Баки слышал только от одной... персоны:

– Помилуйте, мастер ведьмак, – и, подняв руки, стащил с головы капюшон.

Баки, мысленно констатировав, что _этого_ стальным мечом убить все равно не вышло бы, вернул оружие в ножны на спине, но отстраняться не спешил. Что ж, за два с половиной месяца, что они не виделись, Брок ни капли не изменился, как не менялся все те три с лишним года, что они были знакомы. Желтоглазый лощеный наглый засранец, ярко пахнущий тем общим со Стивом запахом – терпким, густым, сладко щекочущим ноздри, – от которого Баки всегда было тепло.

– Я вроде говорил тебе свалить, – напомнил он, не собираясь показывать, что, несмотря ни на что, был рад видеть Брока.

Даже забавно было, что именно благодаря ему чужой город, в котором не было ни одного знакомого лица, будто враз стал менее холодным и пустым. Впрочем, с Броком они виделись порой даже чаще, чем со Стивом – тот, будто в ответ на «проверки» самого Баки, наезжавшего к ним без предупреждения, так же заявлялся к нему, разбавляя настороженное неприятие горожан и деревенских жителей, которые, наверное, с удовольствием сожгли бы ненавистного ведьмака на костре. Но, увы, вынуждены были мириться с его существованием – иначе кого бы пришлось послать в очередную дыру к очередному монстру за не такую уж и щедрую плату?

Брок фыркнул и метко ткнул его в обожженное плечо, будто точно знал, где находился не до конца подживший след от раны, скрытый сейчас тканью рубашки. Баки зашипел от короткой вспышки боли и перенес вес тела на ноги, чтобы сильно не давить на распластавшегося по стене Брока.

– Поправка – ты сказал «если это ты», а это не я, – отозвался тот.

Баки с сомнением приподнял бровь, не желая констатировать очевидное. В городе происходили убийства – и почерк преступлений явно был вампирским, и, надо же случиться такому совпадению, рядом с городом жил вампир. За последние годы Стив с Броком переезжали раз семь, из одного конца страны в другой, но никогда прежде не жили в таком скоплении народа, предпочитая селиться на некотором отдалении от людей.

А огни большого города могли сотворить невероятное даже с обычным человеком, не то что с существом, питающимся кровью людей, которых здесь было, пожалуй, даже в избытке. А в абсолютную безопасность хищных монстров Баки не слишком верил – даже в нем самом, созданном для убийства, жила подспудная агрессия, жажда драки, которую ничем было не перебить. Столько раз он думал бросить ремесло и столько же раз его вновь, как волка, тянуло в лес – точнее, на большак, за новыми заказами.

Брок, посерьезнев, нахмурился и нервно облизал красиво очерченные губы.

– Можешь мне не верить, – разрешил он великодушно. – Но, видишь ли, Стиву тут нравится, и он хочет здесь остаться. В такой ситуации мне как-то глупо рисковать, не находишь?

Баки находил. К Стиву он и сам испытывал почти болезненную привязанность и желание сделать все, чтобы ему было хорошо. Словно то давнее стремление уберечь его от непростой ведьмачьей жизни с годами только окрепло, стало еще более ярким теперь, когда Баки знал Стива не мальчишкой, а мужчиной – сильным, красивым, с тем же чистым мягким взглядом, который остро дернул еще тогда, много лет назад, совсем в другой жизни.

У Брока со Стивом, конечно, не было такой истории из прошлого, но Баки явственно ощущал в нем такую же горячечную жажду, пламенную почти одержимость, тем более жаркую оттого, что он мог ее... проявить.

Что ж, что-что, а аргументы Брок подбирать умел, словно своим звериным чутьем знал, что и кому нужно сказать, чтобы добиться цели. Порой Баки сильно подозревал, что он и убийство короля бы сумел обосновать железно, дай ему только волю. И глупого ведьмака, желавшего ему доверять. С самокритичностью у Баки, определенно, проблем тоже не было.

– Ты видел тела? – сдаваясь, спросил он.

Брок неопределенно повел широкими плечами – движение едва можно было угадать по залому плотной мягкой ткани его плаща.

– Нет. Я знал, что ты прискачешь сюда, едва услышишь, – ответил он и отлепился от стены, тесно вжавшись всем телом в продолжавшего стоять столбом Баки.

Всего на мгновение (после которого Баки позорно отступил), но его хватило с лихвой. Потому что пола потревоженного их возней плаща от этого движения чуть распахнулась, ладонь Баки коснулась кожи – горячей, гладкой, обнаженной кожи бедра, и это прикосновение, особенно яркое потому, что органы чувств по-прежнему работали на полную, отозвалось в теле неуместным жаром.

Совсем рядом от их закутка с шумным топотом прошел патруль. Надеясь, что кто-то из стражи все-таки вернулся на пост в мертвецкую, Баки чутко прислушался, даже радуясь этой возможности отвлечься, но шаги удалялись. Стоило пожертвовать несколькими часами сна, чтобы наткнуться на запертую дверь, определенно.

Впрочем, вариант все еще оставался. Скользнув взглядом по грязно-серой стене, Баки наткнулся на открытое окно на третьем этаже и выразительно посмотрел на лениво повернувшего туда же голову Брока.

– Как в старые добрые времена? – понятливо ухмыльнулся тот. – Плащик не забудь.

Что ж, в этот раз Баки успел поймать осевшую без «носителя» ткань до того, как она плюхнется на землю. Легко перетекший в невидимость Брок поздравил его с этим достижением, ощутимо толкнув в лицо упругим потоком воздуха от мощного прыжка.

Баки с легкой завистью подумал о том, что ведьмакам такие способности были бы куда полезнее. Правда, и ненавидели бы их тогда еще больше, чем сейчас – в конце концов, в прошлый раз Баки с их помощью слинял из тюрьмы, а сейчас вламывался в запертую мертвецкую.

В очередной раз подумав о том, насколько скучно, наверное, Броку с такими умениями жить среди людей, никак себя не проявляя, Баки свернул плащ и двинулся к главному входу, где уже наметилось легкое скрежетание замка.

Брок, ничуть не стесняясь наготы, открыл скрипнувшую решетчатую дверь и, как и всегда в подобных случаях, попытался принять свою обычную самодовольную позу – Баки сильно подозревал, что он ее специально для него тренировал, всем своим видом говоря: «И что бы ты делал, ведьмак (произносить с фирменным легким насмешливым придыханием), без меня, вампира?». 

Поза, впрочем, была хороша – Брок опирался плечом на косяк или стену, складывал на груди мощные руки и скрещивал ступни, отчего ноги у него напрягались и проявлялись под кожей мышцы. Тяжелый темный член прижимался к бедру и выглядел почти трогательно беззащитным в поросли черных волосков – стриженной совсем коротко.

Эта деталь почему-то поразила Баки больше всего остального, когда он впервые уткнулся взглядом в чужой пах – случайно, конечно же, потому что Брок, удивительно брезгливый для того, кто часто слонялся по улицам в одной тряпке на голое тело и босым, наотрез отказался тогда в тюрьме надевать обратно плюхнувшийся в лужу неизвестного (Баки очень старался не подключать обоняние) происхождения плащ. Слишком... простой и человеческой она была и вдруг позволила по-другому взглянуть на Брока, отделила его от безликого «вампира». 

Баки, всю жизнь вообще-то страдавшего тем же – он был для всех исключительно проклятым выродком, ведьмаком и мутантом, а не простым «Баки», тогда кольнуло неловкостью, о подоплеке которой он пытался не думать, чтобы неосторожно не нырнуть слишком глубоко.

Так что Баки очень старался не наблюдать Брока в таком виде, а потому, едва тот наметил привычное движение, набросил ему на голову плащ, принципиально глядя повыше.

Брок хохотнул, выпутываясь из ткани, и послушно завернулся в нее, прикрывая дверь. Баки прошел в комнату и осмотрелся – угли в камине были совсем холодными. Видимо, стражи не было довольно давно.

– Почему тут никого нет? – поинтересовался Баки, не особенно ожидая ответа, но Брок, сунувший нос в лежавшие на столе бумаги, неожиданно утолил его любопытство.

– Когда жрецы начали верещать, что это наказание за грехи, желающих сидеть рядом с грешниками не осталось. Все боятся, что их тоже покарают, так что ночами здесь не показываются, – он принюхался, чуть поморщился и тряхнул головой, зарываясь носом в ткань плаща, от которого так приятно, так правильно пахло Стивом.

Баки ему искренне позавидовал – пусть тела и держались внизу, в холоде, в сами камни здания, казалось, впитался гнилостный сладковатый запах разложения, немытых тел, крови и много чего еще. За годы работы Баки и по канализациям лазил, и каких только чудовищ не вскрывал в поисках ингредиентов для эликсиров, но к запаху смерти так и не привык.

И не хотел привыкать.

– Где тела? – спросил он.

Тупость вопроса Баки осознал, когда Брок скептически изогнул бровь и в нарочито глубокой задумчивости потер щетинистый подбородок. От ехидных комментариев он, впрочем, воздержался, лишь сказал:

– Городской совет планирует дать заказ на монстра. Ваш брат обычно требует трупы, так что, думаю, их постараются сохранить получше.

Новость была не самой приятной. Заказы, особенно оставленные высокопоставленными чинушами крупного города, появлялись нечасто, а потому ведьмаки хватались за них незамедлительно. Спускаясь на самый нижний этаж, Баки хмуро подумал о том, что коллеги сейчас будут совсем некстати.

– О, да я твой возлюбленный враг, – сказал однажды Брок, когда Баки, прослышав о том, что одуревшие от безделья ведьмаки, заручившись помощью какого-то артефакта, зачарованного на поиск чудовищ, появились вблизи места проживания Стива, примчался к ним.

– Естественно. Только я имею право тебя убить, – с каменным лицом подтвердил Баки, помогая улыбнувшемуся Стиву, который всегда с интересом наблюдал за их препирательствами, собирать вещи.

Мало того, что Баки прятал когда-то Стива, так теперь еще и монстра в список постыдных оберегаемых тайн добавил. Ведьмак из него получился, откровенно говоря, хреноватенький.

Но Баки был этим даже доволен.

– Поблизости не было никого из ведьмаков, но это вопрос времени, если город даст заказ, – сказал он, обходя комнаты.

Некоторые пустовали, в некоторых лежали наполовину выпотрошенные тела – видимо, студенты-медики учились на натуре.

– Я приглядываю за всеми дорогами в город, – отозвался бесшумно следовавший за ним Брок. – Погоди, – он остановился и принюхался.

Баки оглянулся на него как раз в тот момент, когда желтоватые глаза налились тусклым светом, реагируя, очевидно, на отголосок запаха себе подобного. Глубоко потянув носом воздух, Брок мотнул головой в сторону и двинулся вперед, показывая дорогу.

– Все-таки вампир, – констатировал Баки, следуя за ним.

– Я не настолько уникален, как тебе кажется, – огрызнулся Брок, толкая решетку в очередную комнату.

Здесь было холоднее всего. Баки моментально продрог и, оглядевшись, понял, в чем дело – в стене в нише, затянутой каким-то магическим куполом, находился небольшой камень. Медальон, реагируя на его близость, нервно задергался на груди.

Руки заледенели, острый холодок куснул за ноги, напоминая о том, что сапоги тоже пора чинить. Даже Брок, переносивший низкие температуры лучше, побелел, будто в муку окунулся – верный признак того, что энергии он тратит слишком много и скоро захочет кем-нибудь перекусить, чтобы ее восполнить.

Так что Баки, зябко притопывая, быстро обошел столы, на которых лежали практически идеально сохранившиеся трупы, убеждаясь в очевидном – обескровленные тела, рваные раны у артерий и едва уловимая горчинка, которую он порой чуял от кожи Брока, когда оказывался к нему очень близко.

Брок, ограничившийся тем, что оглядел ближайший к нему труп, сощурился, почесал подбородок, сбивая с жестких волосков образовавшийся иней, и отошел к двери, безмолвно призывая поторопиться.

Баки и сам не жаждал задерживаться. В мертвецкой по-прежнему было тихо, но на улице стало, судя по звукам, оживленнее. Брок выпустил Баки, запер за ним дверь и через то же окно вернулся обратно в переулок.

– Ладно, это вампир, но это все еще не я, – признал он неохотно, забирая из рук Баки плащ.

Одеваться он, правда, не спешил, поэтому несколько отвлекал от суровых ведьмачьих мыслей, направленных на убийство чудовищ. Вообще-то, как объект интереса Баки, с его профессиональной деформацией, монстров никогда не рассматривал (ну разве что суккубов, которым даже козлиные ноги не мешали разбивать сердца), а вот поди ж ты.

– Глаз с тебя не спущу, – отозвался Баки. – Только улажу кое-какие дела в городе.

Проклятый артефакт, поддерживавший низкую температуру в мертвецкой, будто до костей проморозил. Прохладца на улице тоже не способствовала хорошему самочувствию.

– Извольте, мастер ведьмак, – знакомо ухмыльнувшись, ответил Брок. – Где мы живем, ты знаешь.

Подумав, он вновь перебросил Баки многострадальный плащ.

– Стив должен быть в порту, – ответил Брок на незаданный вопрос и моментально скрылся с глаз, став невидимым. 

Баки, скептически оглядев доверенную ему вещь, со вздохом накинул плащ себе на плечи, кутаясь в теплую ткань. Почти сразу въедливый холод отступил, наконец получилось хотя бы не стучать зубами, и Баки чуть повеселел. Пока не вспомнил, сколько придется тащиться до порта, расположенного едва ли не в другом конце города.

День обещал быть длинным.

***

Несмотря на ранний час, в порту было столько народу, что только ведьмачья реакция помогала Баки не сбить кого-нибудь с ног или не получить тычок ящиком. В ушах начинало звенеть от гула голосов – орали и купцы, и докеры, и матросы на кораблях, и даже чертовы чайки. Под ногами юрко шныряли босоногие ребятишки, ловко, как рыбы в воде, огибавшие людей. По цепким, нехорошим взглядам Баки записал их в карманники и испытал легкую благодарность к Броку за одолженный плащ, под который влезть без ведома не вышло бы. Не хватало лишиться и тех небольших денег, что у него остались.

Стражи здесь почти не было – лишь у самых богатых кораблей стояли на пирсе гвардейцы, а остальные держались подальше, не рискуя влезать в проблемный квартал, где было четыре борделя, три таверны и огромное количество пьянчуг, выходивших из запоя на денек, чтобы подработать докером и получить деньги на выпивку.

Едко пахло рыбой, водорослями и мокрой подгнившей древесиной, с моря тянуло солоноватой прохладной свежестью – порт во всей его красе.

Баки оглядел мерно покачивавшиеся на воде у причала корабли, которых было столько, что и моря за ними не видать, глубоко вздохнул и привычно доверился внутреннему чутью, которое вело его лучше, чем любая карта. Он и сам не понимал, как это работает, просто знал, что та ниточка, связывавшая его со Стивом, поможет им встретиться. Даже поразительно было, что Баки не ощущал ее прежде, словно, уверившись, что Стив погиб, он закрылся, отрешился от нее полностью, второй раз ожегшись на одном и том же. И в последний – для себя Баки твердо решил, что, сколько бы там лет ни прошло и что бы ни случилось, больше никогда не попытается заигрывать с предназначением. Силой бесконтрольной, тяжелой и неповоротливой.

За этими размышлениями ноги сами привели Баки к цели – к одному из кораблей, принадлежавших, судя по специфичной внешности капитана и матросов, островитянам. Все как один были огромными, как медведи, широкоплечими, с густыми косматыми бородами. Даже цвет волос оказался причудливо похожим – разные оттенки рыжины, от огненного до медно-темного.

Спускаться к сходням Баки не стал – облокотился на невысокий забор, с не свойственным ему предвкушающим трепетом наблюдая за тем, как Стив, легко удерживавший на массивном плече ящик, шел по трапу. В одних только плотных темных штанах, раскрасневшийся от нелегкой работы, с гладкой чистой кожей, поблескивавшей от пота, он был до того красив, что дыхание перехватывало. Рельефные сильные мышцы отчетливо проступали на каждом движении, и страшно хотелось обвести их пальцами, надавить подушечками, распробовать крепость – везде: на руках, плечах, груди, животе...

По телу прокатилась совсем неуместная, лишняя, ненужная сейчас волна жара, но не успел Баки собраться с мыслями, как Стив вдруг вскинул голову, безошибочно находя его взглядом. Хмурая складка между его бровей моментально разгладилась, он улыбнулся – мягко и тепло, как умел только он, – и эта улыбка словно лизнула Баки от макушки до пяток, горячо и до стыдного хорошо.

Сгрузив ящик среди других таких же, различавшихся только неровно нацарапанными углем надписями на крышках, Стив легко взбежал обратно на корабль, подошел к благодушно оглядывавшему свою вотчину капитану и что-то ему сказал. Несколько минут они оживленно переговаривались, и, глядя на него такого – сильного, уверенного, наполненного тем неуловимым внутренним спокойствием, выдающим стальной стержень, – Баки вдруг впервые подумал, что, возможно, все сложилось в итоге как нельзя лучше.

Мысль была неожиданной и почти крамольной, снимающей многолетний груз вины с плеч. Простил ли его Стив за все, что ему пришлось пережить в одиночестве, до Брока и Ванды?

Едва ли сам Баки мог выправить Стиву здоровье лучше, чем опытная чародейка, растившая его почти шесть лет. Череда случайностей, фатальных и не очень, вывела, пусть и тернистыми тропами, на относительно ровную дорогу. Стив бы не попал к Ванде, если бы не случилось то, что случилось, если бы Баки забрал его, если бы деревню не разрушили, что, откровенно говоря, происходило довольно часто. Баки и счет потерял тем селениям, которые видел на своем веку – уничтоженным войнами, разбойниками, пиратами или чудовищами.

Громкий грудной хохот отвлек от размышлений. Капитан звонко хлопнул Стива огромной ладонью по плечу – тот даже не пошатнулся, хотя любого другого вбило бы в пол по самую маковку – и, побренчав монетами, расплатился за работу. Стив кивнул, попрощался, крепко пожав протянутую руку чуть повыше запястья, и наконец двинулся обратно к сходням, натянув по дороге подобранную рубашку.

Баки, не помнивший, чтобы островитяне так панибратствовали с жителями большой земли, удивленно приподнял брови. Стив, по-прежнему раскрасневшийся, в два прыжка взлетел по лестнице и порывисто прижался к нему. Баки крепко обнял его в ответ, малодушно позволил себе на мгновение ткнуться носом во влажные, терпко пахнущие потом волосы, жадно вдыхая запах, мерещившийся ему порой ночами, и отпустил, коротко потрепав Стива по широкому плечу.

О том, что привело Баки в город, говорить не хотелось. Точно не сейчас, когда тиски, сжимавшие грудь, наконец разжались, наконец получалось дышать спокойно, остро и неправильно ощущая себя... правильным. На своем месте.

– Ты теперь в порту? – спросил Баки.

Стив оправил рукава темно-синей рубашки, цветом подозрительно напомнившей рубашку самого Баки, и пожал плечами.

– Я где только не был. Сначала работал в ратуше, – от налетевшего со стороны моря порыва ветра он чуть поежился, и Баки, меланхолично подумав о том, что без третьего звена их непростой истории никогда не обходится, потянул с плеч плащ. – Скука смертная, скажу я тебе, – Стив благодарно кивнул, кутаясь в нагретую теплом тела ткань – что ж, хотя бы частица Баки в этом подношении тоже была.

Они двинулись вдоль забора, пробираясь к выходу из квартала, и Стив торопливо, словно боялся не успеть, рассказал, что сейчас учится у кузнеца. И что Ванда, услышав о том, что он, фактически, пошел в чернорабочие, была в диком ужасе. 

Баки ее даже понимал – вхожая в высший свет чародейка, давшая и нужное воспитание, и нужные знания, открыла для Стива многие двери, а потому явно никак не ожидала, что ее любимец выберет такую профессию.

– Ну, я ее утешил тем, что картины все-таки периодически пишу. Правда, не искусства ради, а чтобы на житье хватало, но этого мне не стоило говорить, – фыркнул Стив и, метнувшись в ближайшую таверну, притащил им перекусить.

Смешно фыркая, он рассказал, как Ванда негодовала – обвиняла при этом она, правда, исключительно Брока, «испортившего ее мальчика».

– А в порту ты почему? – спросил Баки, сворачивая на тихую и почти пустую улицу.

Стив улыбнулся чуть грустно, бросил остаток хлеба валявшейся в огромной луже свинье и вздохнул.

– Сейчас приходит много кораблей с островов, – ответил он так, будто это все объясняло.

Баки посмотрел на него, вдруг запоздало понимая, что волосы у Стива были с легкой медовой рыжиной. Не говоря уже о жестких чертах лица и волевом подбородке. 

– Ты родом с островов? – догадался Баки, прежде почему-то и мысли не допускавший о том, что Стив мог родиться не здесь, на большой земле. 

– По мне прежнему не скажешь, – понимающе кивнул Стив, с теплой насмешкой взглянув на него. – Это не очень веселая история, на самом деле. Я был таким дохляком, что в нашей деревне решили, что из-за меня начались беды – ну, знаешь, засуха, дичи мало. И решили принести меня в жертву лесному духу.

Это Баки не удивило – островитяне были народом... интересным, с жесткими убеждениями, которые казались другим дикостью и варварством. Так оно и было, возможно, но острова существовали по своим законам многие века и меняться не собирались. Баки был там всего раз и даже какой-то миг хотел там остаться – к ведьмакам островитяне относились как к неизбежной части природы, как к естественному противовесу чудовищам, поэтому презирали его в кои-то веки не за профессию, а за то, что он был с большой земли.

– Мама в ту же ночь схватила меня и сбежала. Кое-как нашла корабль, согласившийся перевезти нас сюда, а дальше ты знаешь, – преувеличенно бодро закончил историю, действительно оказавшуюся невеселой, Стив и добавил: – Но иногда меня тянет вернуться. Как говорит Брок, кровь зовет.

Баки сжал его плечо и, переводя тему, сказал:

– А говорит он это всякий раз, как оголодает?

Стив засмеялся было, но тут же, посерьезнев, остановился, удержав Баки за локоть. Твердая хватка его горячих пальцев привычно кольнула желанием – коснуться тоже, в ответ, переступить через дружескую теплоту в поисках более глубокого чувства. 

Некстати вспомнилось, что островитяне вполне себе практиковали многоженство – правда, только те из них, что могли обеспечить весь свой гарем. Баки представил вдруг, как Стив, стирая пальцы в кровь, ваяет картины, чтобы прокормить его и Брока (фантазия услужливо нарисовала их почему-то подозрительно похожими на двух толстых птенцов), и едва сдержал смех.

До такого докатываться, пожалуй, не стоило.

– Бак, это не Брок, – твердо сказал Стив, ни секунды не сомневаясь в своих словах. 

Баки поймал пронзительный взгляд его ярких глаз, цепкий и решительный, и вспомнил, как однажды, в какой-то спорной ситуации (кажется, ссорились Ванда и Брок, знавшие друг друга настолько давно, что скандалили каждый раз как в последний), спросил, почему Стив так безраздельно, так безусловно верил в то, что Брок прав. Стив тогда ответил просто: «Потому что он мне так сказал».

Баки многое бы отдал за то, чтобы ему доверяли так же. Но, возможно, стоило начать с себя.

– Я верю тебе, – осторожно подбирая слова, сказал он. – Но позволь мне убедиться самому.

Стив ощутимо расслабил сведенные тревогой плечи и кивнул.

– И я пообещал глаз с него не спускать, а не наоборот, – добавил Баки, искренне пытаясь сделать голос грозным, но у него не слишком хорошо получилось.

Во всяком случае, ворон, выглядывавший последние несколько минут с крыши, судя по насмешливому карканью, не впечатлился. Стив засмеялся, с упреком взглянул на птицу, и та, проскрипев что-то на своем на птичьем, взмахнула крыльями и скрылась в небе.

– Я не очень рад обстоятельствам, но рад, что ты наконец согласился остановиться у нас, – легко толкнув его плечом, сказал Стив, двинувшись дальше по улице.

Баки взглянул на посветлевшее, но все еще затянутое серыми тучами небо, в котором скрылся ворон, и вспомнил, как они со Стивом жили вместе неделю, пока Брок отбыл по каким-то своим таинственным вампирским делам. И как Брок вернулся – и, по-хозяйски вжав в себя Стива, поцеловал его с такой отчаянной жадностью, словно не ожидал больше увидеть. На Баки Брок тогда посмотрел долгим, непонятным взглядом и кивнул в знак приветствия – глубоко, почти коснувшись ключиц подбородком, будто признал его право находиться здесь же, с ними.

Баки это неожиданное признание выбило из колеи настолько, что он поклялся не оставаться надолго рядом со Стивом и Броком, а чаще всего и вовсе каким-то чудесным образом выходило так, что видел он их по отдельности, будто само мироздание помогало ему держать данное себе слово.

Которое теперь Баки собирался нарушить. 

С клятвами у него, кажется, как-то по жизни не задалось.

***

Дела в городе заняли столько времени, что до дома Баки со Стивом добрались уже в сумерках. День действительно оказался длинным – пришлось вернуться на постоялый двор и забрать Красавчика, зайти к кузнецу, травнику и в несколько других лавок, – но по-настоящему хорошим.

Только сейчас, проведя со Стивом столько часов, Баки понял, насколько он на самом деле соскучился. В дороге времени на меланхолию не было – он или спешил за светлые часы, с приближением осени становящиеся все более короткими, пройти как можно больше и добраться до населенного пункта, или выслеживал очередную тварь, и тогда отвлекаться было смерти подобно. 

Периодически появлявшийся Брок, ярко пахнущий сытым довольством... человека, которого любили, слегка спасал положение, будто позволяя на короткое время встречи прикоснуться к теплому семейному очагу, но Стива заменить все равно не мог.

Сейчас, казалось бы, семейный очаг был вполне достижим, но чем меньше расстояния оставалось до дома, тем больше Баки нервничал. Легко было считать, что никаких трудностей не возникнет, находясь рядом только с Броком или только со Стивом. Перспектива же оказаться рядом с ними обоими разом, окунуться во все те сложные и разные по оттенкам чувства, которые просыпались от их близости, подспудно напрягала.

Улица становилась все более широкой, выводя на тракт, от которого отделялась тропинка. Стив свернул на нее, с трудом оторвав идущего в поводу Красавчика от кучи брошенного кем-то сена, и Баки последовал за ними – к видневшемуся чуть вдалеке дому, вокруг которого густо росли яблони, практически перекрывая раскидистыми кронами обзор.

Наверняка дом выбирали именно по этому критерию. Меньше зрителей и больше птиц – с каждым шагом мелодичная птичья трель становилась все громче и громче. Даже почти скрывшееся за горизонтом солнце не мешало дневным, вообще-то, птахам щебетать во все горло.

«Если слышишь хор пичуг,  
Видишь много птиц вокруг -  
Со всех ног беги подальше,  
К стали ты не прикасайся.  
Не спасет и серебро  
От чудовища того.  
Выпьет жизнь оно из вен,  
Был ведьмак, но раз – и нет», – вспомнил Баки дурацкий стишок, придуманный еще в детстве кем-то из воспитанников крепости. Такие были в ходу – запоминать многочисленный сонм монстров становилось проще, когда скучная глава скучной книги облекалась в подобную формулировку.

«Но раз – и нет». М-да. Именно так, пожалуй, Баки себя порой и ощущал рядом с Броком. Кто бы мог подумать, что эта строчка стишка станет самой... говорящей. Правда, смысл в нее молодые ученики крепости вкладывали несколько иной и никак не рассчитывали на то, что разменявший больше пяти десятков лет ведьмак станет так безнадежно теряться рядом с вампиром, но да чего уж.

Сидевший на ярко освещенном несколькими факелами крыльце Брок – в кои-то веки одетый – при их приближении поднялся на ноги завораживающе, нечеловечески плавным движением и зашагал навстречу. 

Он был так непоколебимо спокоен и расслаблен, что Баки вдруг на мгновение словно вернулся в прошлое, в те совсем юные годы, когда он, едва-едва прошедший мутации, перелистывал бестиарии, не пытаясь еще учиться, а просто разглядывая ужасающие порой рисунки, выполненные с изумительной детальностью. 

И Баки, вчерашнего крестьянского мальчишку, эта приоткрывшаяся завеса совсем, казалось, другого мира остро заставила ощутить себя крошечной, незначительной песчинкой среди мощных, опасных, веками живущих существ.

Он никогда не интересовался, сколько Броку лет, но нутром чуял, что тот был старше. Неудивительно, наверное, что его притянуло к совсем молодому, не зажатому грузом прожитых лет Стиву, горячему и живому, умевшему с поразительной легкостью заражать всех вокруг энергией.

Островитяне крупно просчитались, когда решили от него избавиться – в военном деле из Стива вышел бы превосходный лидер.

Брок, приблизившись, коротко обнял Стива и, отстранившись, на долгое мгновение задержал на его шее широкую ладонь, огладив кожу пальцами. Тот в ответ нежно потерся о его руку щекой.

Они молчали, будто переговариваясь на каком-то другом, только их языке, но Баки и не нужно было слов, чтобы слышать все – и торопливо застучавшее сердце Стива, и горьковатую пряную яркость запаха от кожи Брока, его хищную голодную тяжесть, мурашками пробежавшую по телу.

В любой другой ситуации Баки, всю сознательную часть жизни охотившийся на таких вот алчущих чудовищ, уже хватался бы за меч, но здесь, сейчас, не ощущалось опасности. И голод был совсем другого толка.

Не успел Баки ощутить себя не в своей тарелке, как Красавчик, все это время подозрительно принюхивавшийся к Броку, пришел на выручку. Испуганно заржав, он шарахнулся в сторону, едва не протащив за собой вовремя бросившего повод Стива, встал на дыбы, снова отпрыгнул, как молодой козел, и с обидой глянул на Баки, безмолвно вопрошая, видимо, почему тот не пытается, как всегда, уничтожить врага.

– Конь весь в тебя, – прокомментировал Брок и зубасто оскалился, сверкнув ярко пожелтевшими на мгновение глазами.

Медальон на шее Баки дернулся, реагируя на магию. Гипноз Броку давался, очевидно, хорошо – Красавчик всхрапнул, дернул крупной головой, но позволил тому приблизиться и погладить себя по шее. Взгляд у коня был расфокусированным и абсолютно бессмысленным.

Стив, сдерживая смех, закусил губу, явно вспомнив, как половину дороги донимал Баки таким же выводом, только по другому поводу – переподкованный Красавчик, заценив вдруг, как звонко стучат теперь его копыта по мостовой, едва не приплясывал всю дорогу в городе, всласть нашумевшись, а Стив смеялся и невинно интересовался, в кого это конь такой позер.

Что ж, позер и вампироненавистник – отличная характеристика для ведьмака, ничего не скажешь. Впрочем, второе вполне подошло бы... Если бы было правдой, а не вот этим всем черт-те чем.

Брок с любопытством взглянул на Стива и вопросительно приподнял брови. Красавчик, окончательно полюбивший недавнего врага, мокро ткнулся ему в щеку губами и ласково ущипнул за стоявшие торчком волосы, делая прическу еще более интересной.

Баки, хоть и знал, что не подействует, посмотрел на Стива тяжелым взглядом. Тот, не выдержав, все-таки рассмеялся и, картинно зажав себе рот ладонью, удрал в дом. Брок, не сумевший удовлетворить любопытство, посмотрел сначала на тупо глядевшего на него Красавчика, а потом на Баки, будто примериваясь.

– Со мной так не прокатит, – предупредил Баки.

Брок перехватил коня за повод и повел его к расположенной в пристрое слева от дома конюшне.

– Проверим? – предложил он с незлой насмешкой, и Баки ощутил на мгновение что-то щекотное – словно легко дунули на затылок.

Касание магией было слабым и коротким – даже медальон практически не отреагировал, лишь слабо качнулся и вновь притих, отзываясь лишь тогда, когда Брок оказывался слишком близко.

Конюшня была пустой, но это Баки не удивило. Он знал, что всякий раз, переезжая, Стив и Брок покупали коней, на новом месте продавали их, а затем круг повторялся. Учитывая, что животные по вполне понятным причинам боялись находящегося поблизости хищника, это было разумное решение.

Несмотря на отсутствие постоянных жильцов, конюшня выглядела вполне себе жилой. Еды и питья там было вдоволь. Красавчик, едва дождавшись, когда его освободят от поклажи, немедленно ломанулся жрать и даже на Брока внимания уже не обращал.

Баки, впрочем, подозревал, что Красавчик через день-другой и без гипноза будет счастливо игнорировать вампира под носом. Как конь ведьмака, он повидал в жизни многое и таскался среди такой оравы монстров, что выглядевший как человек Брок едва ли будет его напрягать.

Он даже самого Баки перестал напрягать, чего уж, притупив ведьмачье чутье. Брок, молчаливо наблюдавший за ежевечерним туалетом коня, забрал одну из сумок и двинулся к выходу. Баки последовал за ним, с удовольствием оглядываясь по сторонам.

Небо окончательно потемнело. Птицы притихли, и шумел теперь только ветер, качавший тяжелые, полные поздних яблок, ветки. По воздуху разливался сладковатый запах фруктов и, почему-то, хорошо знакомых Баки растений – тех самых, что он собирал во время долгих переходов, чтобы сварить эликсиры.

Запасы Баки давно подошли к концу, а травник в городе заломил такую цену, что за эти деньги можно было обустроить оранжерею. Упускать шанс добыть хоть какой-нибудь ингредиент Баки не стал и, принюхавшись, двинулся на запах.

Брок шумно фыркнул.

– Как Стив прямо – где краску увидит, за уши не оттащишь, – проворчал он, но пошел следом.

Они обошли дом по кругу и оказались в небольшом саду, огороженном выложенными по периметру плоскими камнями. Баки изумленно оглядел ровные грядки – ухоженные, тщательно прополотые – с высаженными на них растениями. Ласточкина трава, собачья петрушка, аренария, раног... Были даже редкие травы, которые Баки всегда покупал втридорога – куча монет за пару лепестков, которых хватало ровно на одну склянку зелья.

– Стив высадил. Для тебя, – остановившись рядом, сказал Брок спокойно. – У него мать была травница, и он кое-чего от нее успел нахвататься.

Баки молчал. Сердце ему сдавило так, что было тяжело дышать, а горло спирало вдруг открывшейся простой правдой – его действительно ждали здесь. И готовая конюшня, которая, по сути, не нужна была ни Стиву, ни Броку, и этот сад, и дом, из которого вкусно пахло поздним ужином... 

Позади зашумели знакомые шаги. Рядом гулко ухнула сова, тревожно застрекотали сверчки, а затем все стихло. Лишь кое-где среди растений, словно маленькие звезды, неярко зажглись зеленовато-желтые огоньки – светлячки.

– А еще Ванда помогла – некоторые не хотели приживаться в этом климате, – добавил Стив, вставая между ними, и легко сжал локоть Баки.

Брок хмыкнул, притиснул Стива на мгновение к себе и коротко коснулся его виска губами.

– Не бесплатно, если что, они меня чуть лысым не оставили, – притворно возмутился он. – А уж о том, сколько я наплевал в склянки, я вообще молчу.

Стив тепло засмеялся и толкнул его лбом в плечо. Баки знал, что Брок, хоть ему не особенно и нужны были человеческие деньги, давным-давно заключил с Вандой своеобразный договор – та покупала у него кровь, волосы и слюну, редкие и труднодоступные ингредиенты для некоторых зелий. Обычно их можно было достать только у ведьмаков, которым посчастливилось убить вампира.

Эта мысль царапнула неожиданно больно. Баки сглотнул пересохшим горлом и, крепче перехватив сверток с серебряным мечом, молча протянул его Броку свободной рукой. Стив удивленно выдохнул, стиснув пальцы на его локте.

Брок осторожно обхватил рукой сверток, но забирать меч не стал. Лишь коротко погладил Баки по пальцам удивительно теплой ладонью и сказал:

– Спасибо, Баки, – впервые за все время знакомства обратившись по имени, а не безликим насмешливым «ведьмак».

Светлячки, наверняка привлеченные в этот небольшой сад магией чародейки, поплыли в прохладном ночном воздухе, как блуждающие огоньки на болотах, заманивавшие неосторожных мечтательных путников прямиком в трясину.

***

Резкий и до боли уже знакомый запах ударил в ноздри так, что на мгновение потемнело в глазах. Сладковатый ладан, горькая полынь, пряная лаванда, острая мята – все эти по отдельности терпимые ароматы, смешиваясь, складывались в такую адскую какофонию вони, что не только злые духи бы сваливали, сверкая зловещими балахонами, но и вообще все живое в округе. Жрецы хорошо постарались, «освящая» места преступлений, поработали качественно – если и были там следы монстра, то теперь хрен что осталось.

Рядом страдальчески застонал Брок, зажимая нос пальцами.

– Уже пора говорить – «я же тебе говорил»? – поинтересовался он чуть невнятно и благоразумно попятился к выходу из проулка, стараясь дышать воздухом почище.

Баки, мысленно ему позавидовав, упрямо осмотрел место последнего убийства, стараясь найти хоть какую-нибудь зацепку. Ни крупицы постороннего запаха, ни даже капельки крови не осталось – поиски монстра можно было смело объявлять провалившимися.

Вспомнив, как еще до выхода из дома Брок, узнав о его планах, сразу обрубил всяческую надежду на успех, Баки хмуро посмотрел на него, не желая признавать поражение. Поймав его взгляд, тот ухмыльнулся и картинно развел руками.

Выражение лица при этом было такое красноречивое, что Баки, не выдержав, улыбнулся. С Броком было подчас проще, чем со Стивом – не в последнюю очередь благодаря его зашкаливающему бесподобному нахальству.

В этом Баки убедился еще днем, когда, проснувшись, обнаружил рядом с собой в постели Брока. Опираясь на спинку кровати, тот держал на согнутых в коленях ногах толстую книгу и невозмутимо читал, будто лучше места для этого не нашлось во всем доме.

Даже поразительно было, что Баки не почувствовал его присутствия – так крепко спать у него обычно не получалось.

Медальон, который должен был предупредить о нечеловеческом присутствии, раз уж его владелец прошляпил все на свете, оказался оттянут подальше от шеи так, чтобы не соприкасаться с телом, и раздраженно подергивался на соседней подушке вхолостую. И Баки сильно сомневался, что он сам там очутился. Отвечая на незаданный вопрос, Брок отрастил на руке когти. Длинные, поблескивающие, как сталь, они отозвались неприятной чесоткой в районе бедра, где один из собратьев Брока – чуть более примитивного подвида, правда, но для нормальных ведьмаков (Баки прямо даже и не знал, относить ли себя к таковым) вампиры были на одно лицо – лет десять назад оставил шрамы на память. До артерии вампир тогда не добрался, но мышцы вспорол глубоко. Восстанавливался Баки после этого месяца полтора.

Почувствовав, видимо, его состояние, Брок шевельнул пальцами и моментально вернул кисти обычный человеческий вид. Баки честно попытался найти в себе раздражение тем фактом, что возле его шеи, пока он спал, шелудил когтями монстр, но, как ни старался, так и не смог.

Собственные вчерашние мысли о Красавчике стали казаться пророческими. И фраза о том, что конь был весь в хозяина – тоже.

– Спишь, как сурок, – беззлобно поддел Брок, закрыл книгу и потянулся. – Ты вроде глаз обещал с меня не спускать, облегчаю тебе задачу, – добавил он и принялся беззастенчиво его разглядывать, закинув руки за голову.

Баки, всегда испытывавший тягу к крупным мужчинам, невольно завис на четко обрисовавшихся от этого нехитрого движения мускулах – легкая домашняя рубашка без рукавов очень тому способствовала. Проследив ровный рельеф проработанных мышц, Баки встретился взглядом с Броком, смотревшим на него со странной заинтересованностью, и почувствовал вдруг тянущую неловкость.

В попытке от нее избавиться Баки решил заняться делом и осмотреть места убийств, но Брок увязался за ним, заявив, что «решил глаз не спускать – вот и не спускай, кстати, никогда не видел ведьмака за работой, люблю полезный опыт».

– И чего теперь? – любознательно осведомился Брок, когда они вышли из проулка на оживленную улицу.

Баки принюхался к одежде, с раздражением улавливая на ней частицы мерзкого разнотравья, и пожал плечами.

– Ждать следующего трупа, – отозвался он.

Брок заржал, оценив настоящую ведьмачью работу, но комментировать не стал. Несмотря на внешнюю веселость, взгляд у него был напряженным и тревожным – солнечный свет он не любил, хоть тот и не причинял ему вреда. Баки, прекрасно помнивший, как ярко вспыхнули золотом его глаза, будто угольки в костре, при первом взгляде на не по-осеннему жаркое солнце, поражался его сдержанности.

И впервые, пожалуй, задумался о том, чего Броку стоило настолько ассимилироваться в людское общество ради Стива, которого он не хотел отрывать от своих.

– Контракт еще не давали? – спросил Баки, аккуратно обходя малоаппетитно выглядевшую лужу рыбьей требухи.

Воняла она, впрочем, приятнее, чем чертовы церковные травы.

– Нет. Я бы сказал – мне выгоднее, если за него возьмется ручной ведьмак, а не какой попало, – ответил Брок и многозначительно дернул бровями.

«Ручной ведьмак» Баки попытался на него разозлиться, но, как это обычно бывало в последнее время, не сумел.

Широкая улица сменилась узкой тропинкой между нескольких домов. У одного из зданий, украшенного кокетливыми розовыми ленточками, стояла парочка девиц. Заслышав шаги, они встрепенулись было, но быстро поскучнели, когда Баки и Брок прошли мимо.

Одна из девиц, правда, томно, вибрирующе мурлыкнула – если так можно было назвать это «му-у-у-р», и Баки привычно подумал о том, что фантазия у людей была такой себе. У проституток – тем более, практически каждая реагировала так на ведьмака, безошибочно опознавая по кошачьим глазам.

Ведьмаков проститутки в большинстве своем любили – можно было заломить цену повыше, потому что мало кто согласится спать с покрытым шрамами мутантом, при этом риск подцепить какую-нибудь заразу от не болеющего ничем клиента сводился к нулю.

– Украдем Стива из кузни? – предложил тем временем Брок, проводив насмешливым взглядом проституток.

– И с чего его потянуло в кузнецы? – риторически поинтересовался Баки, хоть и знал, что Стив любил учиться, впитывая знания с такой жадностью, что вполне мог бы, наверное, преподавать.

Во всяком случае, те одолженные у Баки на время книги – бестиарии, травники и прочие полезные в ведьмачьих делах талмуды – он запомнил едва ли не лучше самого Баки.

– Ты серьезно не понимаешь, с чего? – скептически спросил Брок и, внимательно вглядевшись в его лицо, закатил глаза. – Конечно, это же мне постоянно нужно что-то чинить, – проворчал он. 

С этой точки зрения Баки заинтересованность Стива всяческими ведьмачьими делами никогда не рассматривал. Признаться, он и вовсе порой считал, что Стив жалеет о том, кем не стал, оттого и это неуемное любопытство, будившее в Баки чувство вины.

Мысль о том, что Стив просто хочет... быть ближе, участвовать в его жизни не просто потому, что так было нужно из-за связавшего их друг с другом предназначения, ярко вспыхнула в голове. Такое объяснение нравилось Баки куда больше, до предательской дрожи в пальцах. В груди вновь, как и вчера, томно и сладко сжалось сердце, замерло на мгновение, а затем заколотилось сильно, до боли.

Брок взглянул на него с тем глубинным, до сих пор страшно смущавшим пониманием и легко тронул за локоть, призывая двигаться дальше.

***

Деревянный настил натужно скрипел на каждом шагу. Баки, слыша легкое потрескивание старых бревен и звук осыпающейся трухи, осторожно продвигался вперед, чутко принюхиваясь.

Едкая острота запаха – душного, смутно напоминавшего смесь затхлого подземелья и гнилого куска мяса – здесь, наверху, была почти не слышна. Переступая на очередную крышу, Баки невольно подумал о том, насколько иначе пах Брок. Не без той обычной для вампиров горчинки, конечно, но все же – совсем по-другому, теплее и мягче. Безопаснее – хотя думать так о, как ни крути, чудовище, ему, ведьмаку, было не положено.

Впрочем, Баки за последние годы «положил» уже на столько прежде казавшихся ему незыблемыми законов, что можно было смело класть дальше.

Из-под ног со встревоженным гвалтом вынырнула напуганная птица, мирно дрыхнувшая в своем гнезде. Баки отшатнулся, только сейчас разглядев в груде сухих веточек и листьев кладку яиц – учитывая осень, запоздалую, – на которую едва не наступил. Птица, отчаянно клекоча, металась рядом, но нападать опасалась.

Понадеявшись, что старая ветхая крыша не рухнет под его весом, Баки перешагнул через гнездо и пошел по следу дальше. Запах довел его до длинной печной трубы, дым из которой, причудливо изгибаясь, уходил в сторону канала. Баки посмотрел вниз, на реку, и сплюнул с досады.

Тварь была или чрезвычайно удачлива, или очень умна. След обрывался – вампир мог с одинаковой вероятностью улететь или нырнуть в воду, в обоих случаях поиск можно было смело считать проваленным.

Вернувшись назад тем же маршрутом, Баки спустился по лестнице обратно в проулок, из которого так невыносимо пахло смертью, что нос закладывало. Резкий запах крови, внутренностей и их содержимого заполнил все пространство.

Небольшой закуток между домами напоминал побоище – да тем он и был, собственно. На стенах – брызги крови, она же покрыла землю настолько, что уже не впитывалась – под сапогами мерзко чавкало. Трупы – шестеро бедолаг, оказавшихся не в том месте не в то время – уже споро грузили на телеги, чтобы отвезти в мертвецкую.

– Ничего? – без особой надежды спросил начальник стражи, Клинт, и протянул Баки мех с выпивкой.

Мужиком Клинт был неплохим и даже обычных предубеждений против ведьмаков у него не оказалось. К Баки при знакомстве он отнесся со спокойной доброжелательностью, сопровождал его в патрулях и помогал улаживать бюрократические проволочки, если они вдруг возникали, несмотря на выданный в ратуше ордер. Его солдаты, судя по взглядам, такой лояльности не разделяли, но с начальством не спорили.

Баки качнул головой и сделал глоток. Вишневая наливка обожгла горло, в нос ударили пары спирта, выветривая из ноздрей запах смерти, и даже дышать как будто стало легче.

– У нас тут поговаривают, – понизив голос, сказал Клинт, тоже приложившись к меху, – что это иерарх восстал из могилы. Он и при жизни все до пьянчуг охочий был, то закон какой выдаст, то на площади сечь их приказывал, а теперь вот, мол, натурально крови их выпить решил.

Баки хохотнул, представив эту картину. Правда, вампирами рождались, а не становились, да и труп иерарха по заветам его же церкви наверняка сожгли, а пепел восстать не мог никак. А на жертв призрака тела не были похожи.

На выходе из проулка послышалось знакомое верещание набежавших на шум жрецов. Клинт закатил глаза и споро припрятал мех под плащом.

– Пускать их? Или еще что посмотришь? – спросил он.

Баки оглядел еще раз место убийства и помотал головой.

– Я закончил, – сказал он, направляясь к выходу.

Клинт, шедший рядом, серьезно кивнул и дал отмашку солдатам пропустить «освятителей грешной земли». Кроме жрецов мимо стражников попытались просочиться любопытные, но их быстро перехватили. Баки, не находивший в местах убийств ничего интересного, проводил их взглядом и вздохнул.

В этот полуночный час город стоял на ушах. Во всех соседних домах горели огни, в окнах торчали физиономии любопытствующих жильцов, отовсюду раздавалось разгоноголосое: «Мама, ну я тоже хочу посмотреть труп!». Собаки, сбитые с толку непривычным оживлением, выли и перегавкивались.

Баки с Клинтом новости застали во время патруля. Они находились в другом конце города, когда к ним примчался посланный с сообщением мальчишка. Глаза у него горели восторгом – мало того, что такую важную работу поручили, так еще и целый ведьмак и куча трупов, и «представляете, там прямо кишки!».

Вспомнив об этом, Баки поморщился, наткнулся на понимающий взгляд Клинта и пожал ему руку, прощаясь.

Спокойное течение последних дней прервалось резко и грубо. Заказ городской совет дал не сразу, понадеявшись, что тварь больше не нападет, тем более что последние пару недель новых жертв не было. Но жители роптали, так что доводить до народных волнений все-таки не стали, особенно когда прослышали про приехавшего в город ведьмака.

Однако до того оставалось только ждать, и Баки ждал, впервые откровенно наслаждаясь жизнью. Спокойной, простой, обычной жизнью, которую прежде он видел лишь со стороны, если случалось вдруг остаться на ночлег под чьей-нибудь крышей.

Как оказалось, легко было привыкнуть к этому – к тихим сонным утрам в теплом уютном доме, рутинным бытовым делам, которые прежде казались Баки глупыми и раздражающими, а теперь – даже увлекательными, потому что он делал их для своих, и приятным совместным вечерам. 

Не зря, наверное, Баки поклялся когда-то не оставаться рядом со Стивом и Броком – как чуял, что не сможет, распробовав, как оно – быть в семье, вернуться к прежнему образу жизни, одинокому и тоскливому.

Последние два дня он и так практически был один. Брока не видел совсем, не считая его периодически показывающихся на глаза птиц, а Стива – раз в день, когда заглядывал к нему в кузню в перерыве между патрулями. Патрулями бессмысленными, если разобраться, но Баки, раз никаких других зацепок нет, надеялся на авось – бывало в его практике, что вот такие блуждания по поселению приводили в нужное место и позволяли поймать след.

Ночевал Баки, чтобы в случае чего его не искали по всему городу и окрестностям, в казармах городской стражи, где ему щедро выделили комнатку – голые каменные стены, узкий топчан и небольшой столик с жестким неудобным стулом.

Сегодня, после всего увиденного и очередной, чтоб ее, неудачи, Баки возвращаться в казарму не хотел совсем. Его, как зверя, тянуло к логову, и, поколебавшись с мгновение, он решился.

– Клинт, – тот как раз еще не успел отойти далеко, так что на оклик обернулся сразу, притормозив сопровождавших его солдат. – Я буду в Застенье, ну, знаешь, тот дом, где яблоневый сад.

Клинт почесал в затылке, звякнув тяжелыми доспехами.

– А, где художник, что ли, этот? – просветлел лицом он.

Порой Баки казалось, что Клинт помнил абсолютно всех жителей города. На то он, конечно, и был начальником городской стражи, но уровень его осведомленности обо всех и каждом слегка пугал.

– Точно, – кивнул Баки, представив, как, смешно наморщив нос, страдальчески застонал бы Стив, услышав, что его считают художником.

– Добро, – отозвался Клинт, не выразив никакого удивления тем, что ведьмак знаком с «богемой» настолько близко, что может у нее останавливаться на ночлег.

До дома Баки добрался в рекордный срок. Казалось, даже Красавчик скакал быстрее, едва понял, куда они направлялись. Вымотанный донельзя, Баки как раз пытался, спешившись, наскрести в себе силы расседлать коня, когда рядом появился Брок.

– Я займусь, – сказал он, ничуть не удивившись его появлению. – От тебя кровью несет, – глаза у него тускло вспыхнули золотом в темноте и погасли.

Внимательно оглядев Баки с ног до головы, Брок кивнул каким-то своим мыслям и сказал:

– Все завтра.

Баки благодарно тронул его за плечо и ушел в дом, стараясь не шуметь – Стив, судя по глубокому ровному дыханию, крепко спал, и будить его не хотелось.

Чуть позже, лежа в мягкой теплой кровати, Баки слушал тихое бормотание Брока, который обихаживал Красавчика по полной программе, фырканье довольного жизнью коня и мерный стук самого родного в мире сердца и как никогда ярко ощущал себя на своем месте.

Дома, в семье – которой не было еще ни у одного ведьмака, ведь, как говорилось, «ни один ведьмак не умирает в своей постели».

Но Баки, пожалуй, хотел бы быть первым.

***

Спал Баки настолько крепко, что легкое прикосновение к плечу заставило его дернуться, защищаясь от нападения. «Нападавший», которого он успел подмять под себя, ойкнул ну очень знакомым голосом, и Баки поспешно выпустил рукоять припрятанного под подушкой кинжала, до которого уже успел машинально дотянуться.

Стив, бесшабашно не испугавшийся – во всяком случае, сердце у него билось почти ровно, а в запахе не было страха, – мягко улыбнулся и расслабленно вытянулся под ним, закидывая руки за голову. Этот контакт, тесный, теплый, тело к телу, ослепил Баки до сладкой черноты под веками, будто вспыхнувшая было адреналиновая агрессия как по щелчку пальцев переплавилась в желание.

На мгновение Баки представил, как было бы хорошо опуститься сейчас на Стива всем весом. Накрепко прижать его собой к постели, поцеловать, провести губами по гладкому подбородку, жадно вдыхая яркую свежесть его запаха, чуть оттененную горькой ноткой.

– Прости, – щекотно опалив его щеку дыханием, сказал Стив. – Я не хотел напугать.

Было бы невероятно хорошо, но Баки, как и всегда, подавил этот порыв, не желая усложнять им всем и так непростую жизнь. Так что, едва сумев заставить себя двигаться, он скатился обратно на постель. Как раз вовремя, как оказалось, потому что следом в комнату вошел Брок.

– Я пытался его убедить тебя не будить, – сказал он и, осторожно переступив через лежавший на полу у постели меч – не засыпалось Баки без оружия в быстром доступе, – сел на кровать напротив них со Стивом. – Но Стив любопытный... Как кот, – фыркнул он, с многозначительной насмешкой взглянув на Баки. – И неприятности ищет на задницу, как он же.

С этим утверждением поспорить было сложно. Баки лично на третий день пребывания в городе убедился в умении Стива находить проблемы на свою... вообще-то, голову, но и задницу звучало неплохо, и рисковать ею на ровном месте, когда случайно наткнулся на него в какой-то подворотне – с разбитыми в кровь губами и лопнувшей от удара бровью, он упорно дрался с толпой мужичья. 

Мужичье, как выяснилось потом, приставало к молоденькой полуэльфке – люди редко когда проходили мимо представителей других рас спокойно. Баки, как мутант, сталкивался с тем же всю жизнь, поэтому привык и редко ввязывался в подобные конфликты, а вот Стив, с его черт знает откуда взявшимся идеализмом, так не умел.

Брок, наблюдая чуть позже, как Баки, обрабатывая зельями (Ванда, видимо, тоже хорошо знала своего любимца) раны, костерит щурившегося, как накосячивший кот, Стива на чем свет стоит, только ухмылялся, пожевывая травинку. Даже, закинув руки за голову, развалился в широком кресле, явно наслаждаясь происходящим.

– Что? – заметив негодующий взгляд Баки, спросил он. – Наконец-то эту лекцию читаю не я.

Стив зашипел от боли, когда зелье вылилось прямо в открытую ранку, отобрал у Баки тряпку и бросил на Брока такой взгляд, что стало понятно – разговор и впрямь происходит не в первый раз.

– Это неправильно, – упрямо сказал он. – Нельзя унижать человека за длинные уши или низкий рост, или...

Слушая эту проникновенную речь, Баки переглянулся с Броком, который многозначительно дернул бровями, но промолчал, наблюдая за Стивом со все той же неизменной нежностью, не ставшей ничуть слабее за прошедшие годы.

В этом Баки его понимал, как никто. И вновь и вновь думал о том, что все-таки рад, что все вышло именно так, честно признаваясь самому себе: он не хотел бы испытывать к Стиву чувства отцовские или наставнические, чего не вышло бы избежать, приложи он руку к его воспитанию.

– Я не ищу неприятностей, – отвлекаясь от воспоминаний, возмутился Баки.

Одновременно с ним Стив, ухмыльнувшись, как настоящий засранец, выдал:

– А я не только их ищу.

Взгляд Брока потяжелел, а сам он неуловимо подобрался, как перед прыжком. Баки, с его нечеловеческой чувствительностью, будто разом оказался меж двух огней. Торопливый перестук сбившихся с ритма сердец, шорох ткани, остро слышный именно сейчас, когда дыхание стало торопливым, яркий пряный запах возбуждения – все это обволокло, как облаком, словно Баки вдруг оказался в густом горячем мареве.

Это ощущение было привычным и приятно-мучительным. Баки знал за собой эту жадность – пусть он и не мог поддаться собственной неконтролируемой, яркой тяге, но все равно страстно хотел ее чувствовать.

Как в те несколько дней, что он провел здесь, в доме. Когда по утрам они со Стивом, отработав тренировку – вампирскую методику ведения боя Стив, как выяснилось, уже освоил и теперь взялся за ведьмачью, – шли плескаться в реке, протекавшей рядом с домом, на границе сада. Это были сладкие и томительные минуты одновременно. 

Только сам Баки знал, чего ему стоило не коснуться лишний раз Стива. Не погладить загорелую кожу груди, не стиснуть пальцы на круглых ягодицах, обтянутых мокрой тканью тонких штанов. А потом к ним присоединялся Брок, делая все еще сложнее – он оказывался в реке внезапно, сбрасывая морок невидимости. 

И, разумеется, был при этом обнажен совсем. Обнажен бесстыдно, полностью и абсолютно. Ничуть не смущаясь присутствием чужака, он шагал к Стиву – и скользкое неровное дно творило что-то невероятное с его телом, заставляло так сладко поджиматься мышцы на ногах и заднице, что Баки становилось трудно дышать. 

Непрошеное томление тяжело оседало в крови, покалывало кожу искорками возбуждения, и Баки, словно не выгнанный вовремя с хозяйской постели пес, с каждым разом позволял себе все больше. Задерживал взгляд все дольше. И, наблюдая за тем, как Брок целует Стива – медленно, почти лениво, крепко обхватив его ладонью за подбородок, Баки представлял, что было бы, подойди он сейчас, воспользуйся тем, что они были рядом с ним, что самонадеянно не прятали от него близость.

Как в те несколько ночей, что он провел здесь, в доме. Слыша невольно чертовым ведьмачьим слухом, что происходит в комнате внизу, Баки испытывал почти болезненное возбуждение, приправленное стыдом – оттого, что хотел бы увидеть, что именно заставляло Стива вот так низко, просительно стонать. Что заставляло Брока, жесткого и резкого, шептать... такое в уютной тишине запертой спальни.

Оттого, что хотелось тоже быть... там.

Что ж, его желание почти исполнилось – они втроем были в одной постели. Правда, комната была другая, да и обстоятельства тоже, но и так было неплохо. Баки, во всяком случае, устраивало.

Брок, цепко взглянув на него, коротко погладил Стива по лодыжке и, усевшись поудобнее, посерьезнел.

– Так что случилось? – спросил он.

Стив, моментально отвлекаясь, подтянулся повыше, садясь, и вопросительно посмотрел на Баки. Тому пришлось тоже переключаться на более приземленную тему и вкратце рассказать о найденной вчера горе трупов.

– У меня не сходится, – признался Баки. – Все тела до этого были целыми, если не считать обескровливания. А тут практически разорваны на части и выпотрошены. И раны не только от клыков, а будто рвали всей челюстью. И я точно помню, что расстояние между проколами от зубов на первых телах было другим, поменьше.

Сосредоточенно слушавший его Брок хмуро почесал подбородок. Стив, для которого были в новинку все эти рассуждения, молчал, оглядывая их обоих, но Баки был уверен, что втянется он быстро. Сообразительности и умения ориентироваться на ходу у него было не отнять.

– То есть вампиров несколько? – выдал он первую пришедшую и самому Баки в голову теорию. – А разве они не дикар... э-э... – Стив покосился на Брока, ехидно вскинувшего бровь, и ткнул его ногой в бедро.

Брок хохотнул, но спорить с известной «нелюдимостью» своей расы не стал. Вампиры, за редкими исключениями, предпочитали селиться в одиночку и собратьев не слишком любили.

– Или он перекидывается из одной формы в другую, – добавил Брок, задумчиво скользнув языком по выступающим клыкам, белоснежным, влажно блестящим – кажется, у Баки действительно что-то безнадежно сдвинулось в его и без того мутировавшей башке, раз он мало того, что замечал подобные вещи, но еще и реагировал на них.

– Если так, то он сильнее, чем я думал, – усилием воли заставив себя взглянуть Броку в глаза, а не на, черт возьми, губы, сказал Баки.

– Я пытался отправлять птиц на поиски, – медленно откликнулся Брок, почесав заросший темной щетиной подбородок.

Нижняя губа, чувственно-розовая, полная, чуть смялась следом за гипнотическим движением его пальцев. Баки, безнадежно залипший, усилием воли притормозил больно стукнувшееся было сердце, не давая ему разгоняться. По одернутому, как удилами, телу пробежала волна привычного сосредоточенного спокойствия, давая короткую передышку.

Стив, видимо, не посвященный в его попытки помочь с поисками, удивленно взглянул на Брока.

– Ни одна не вернулась, – закончил тот мысль, нахмурившись.

Зная, какую свойственную его подвиду искреннюю привязанность он испытывал к птицам, Баки ощутил острый прилив благодарности за помощь. В этом, пожалуй, был весь Брок – его не нужно было просить, он просто делал, не ожидая ничего взамен. 

Ну, почти ничего – от благодарственного поцелуя от потянувшегося к нему Стива он отказываться не стал. Скорее, наоборот: крепко прихватил за затылок, безнадежно растрепав светлые волосы, и сжал широкой ладонью бедро.

Баки, с легкой завистью взглянув на них, скатился с постели и с удовольствием размял затекшие за ночь мышцы. На подвиги его сегодня не тянуло совершенно. А вот на кое-что другое – вполне.

Например...

– Я первый до реки, – заявил Баки и легко выпрыгнул на улицу прямо с балкона. 

– Нечестно! – возмутился оставшийся в доме Стив со второй попытки – первая была больше похожа на мычание в поцелуй, протестующее и выразительное, но крайне невнятное.

Влажная от росы холодная трава приятно обожгла босые ступни. В воздухе густо пахло яблоками, птицы вовсю голосили, встречая восходящее солнце, и дышать было до того легко, что Баки невольно засмеялся, окончательно решив для себя, что начавшийся так неплохо день нужно продолжить в том же духе и просто отдохнуть, заняв мысли необременительными, но приятными делами.

Он, определенно, заслужил.

***

– Никогда не думал, что выслеживать монстров так скучно, – пожаловался Брок, облокачиваясь на стойку в очередной таверне – за последние дни они обошли их столько, что всех не упомнить.

Раз вызвавшись в сопровождающие, Брок теперь неизменно находился в патруле вместе с Баки. Они бродили по городу почти всю ночь, пытаясь найти хоть какой-нибудь след затихарившегося вампира, и возвращались на рассвете домой. Баки предпочитал не пренебрегать отдыхом и отсыпаться – силы ему были нужны. Броку времени на восстановление требовалось меньше, но днем он тоже держался в пределах участка.

Баки было неловко принимать его помощь – вампиры друг с другом воевали редко, стараясь не пересекаться лишний раз, а Брок, фактически, ввязывался в разборку, которая его никак не касалась. И шел против своего вида ради ведьмака – наставникам Баки и в страшном сне такое присниться не могло.

– Уж поверь, я бы предпочел не вмешиваться, – скупо улыбнулся Брок, когда Баки ему об этом напомнил. – Но для меня это личное, – он знакомо ухмыльнулся, сверкнув глазами.

Больше эту тему Баки не поднимал, тем более что с по-настоящему понимающей компанией ночи проходили быстро и без лишнего напряжения.

И без лязга чертовых доспехов и оружия, из-за которых у Баки, бесшумно передвигавшегося по улицам, начинался нервный тик – вся «конспирация» шла коту под хвост.

С Броком такой проблемы не было, хоть он от безделья и начинал уже откровенно скучать, шугать проституток, и без того выходивших работать с опаской, и дразнить незримым присутствием собак, которые начинали выть, будто их режут.

Наблюдая за тем, как он мается в таверне, Баки хмыкнул, но промолчал, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего о происхождении самого Брока при и без того пялившихся на него и его мечи – серебряный, учитывая обстоятельства, приходилось таскать с собой на постоянке – завсегдатаях. 

– С проклятиями бывает возишься еще дольше, – заметил он все же и, допив кружку пива, бросил монету ловко поймавшему ее мальчишке-служке.

– О, уж это я знаю, – фыркнул Брок, скептически приподняв бровь.

Баки запоздало вспомнил, что с результатом последнего проклятия он был знаком не понаслышке. В конце концов, именно из-за него и произошла эта веселая история с тюрьмой – местный барон не слишком обрадовался погибшей в процессе снятия чар дочери, пусть Баки и предупреждал изначально, что шансы на хороший исход критически малы.

Они вышли на улицу, вновь оказываясь в прохладной тишине поздней ночи. Стражники, подпиравшие алебардами мостовую, встрепенулись было, но, разглядев Баки, вновь поскучнели.

Брок чутко прислушался, не нашел в округе ничего подозрительного и расслабился, шагая рядом. С ним было спокойнее – пусть Баки никогда бы не признался в этом. Вампиров он всю жизнь здраво опасался, тварями они были сильными, живучими и порешили больше ведьмаков, чем другие монстры.

Невольно в памяти всплыло разорванное почти до неузнаваемости тело и будто в противовес идеально целая голова, застывший равнодушный взгляд мертвых глаз, слепо смотревших в небо. Выслеживал ту тварь Баки, которого захлестнуло отчаянной яростью, четыре долгих недели. Вампир, чуя погоню, постоянно менял местоположение, метался из города в город, прятался в шахтах, пещерах, людских домах... Баки в итоге обошелся малой кровью – шрамом на бедре и абсолютным неприятием самого слова «предназначение».

Не то чтобы Баки сейчас был к этому пресловутому предназначению сильно расположен, но не мог отрицать очевидного. 

– Почему ты не забрал Стива с самого начала? – спросил вчера вечером, за несколько часов до выхода в патруль, Брок, до того внимательно наблюдавший за тем, как Баки готовит зелья.

Самогон для основы выдал сам Брок, у которого в подвале оказалось аж несколько бочек. Стив, пытаясь кашлем замаскировать нечто подозрительно похожее на «сад», только посмеивался. А Баки отказывался считать, что этот вампирский засранец держал в доме столько спиртного только ради него и его эликсиров.

Несколько были уже готовы, оставался последний, и Баки, погрузившийся в медитативное спокойствие, которое Брок называл «опять кухарка вселилась», даже не сразу расслышал вопрос.

Когда расслышал – невольно замер, уткнувшись взглядом в лежавшие рядом с ним на блюде жизнерадостно-желтые цветки ласточкиной травы, входившей в состав многих эликсиров. Растение было целебным, и почему-то этот факт вдруг успокоил. 

– Я не особенно верил в Предназначение, – ответил Баки после долгого молчания, впервые, пожалуй, чувствуя, что действительно может рассказать то, что таил в душе много лет.

Стив, в другом конце комнаты придирчиво точивший кухонные ножи, отложил их в сторону и пересел к Броку за стол, уложив подбородок на его руку. Брок в ответ нежно потерся о его макушку щекой и снова выпрямился.

– Ты не первый, кого мне пообещали, – коротко взглянув на Стива, продолжил Баки, бросая в наконец закипевший эликсир срезанные в саду цветы и несколько малоаппетитных ингредиентов, о происхождении которых в приличном обществе говорить не полагалось. – Я тогда был молод, первый или второй год на большаке. Для нас это было забавой – привести в школу ребенка. 

Баки накрыл котелок крышкой и, повернувшись к огню, протянул к нему руку, отогревая почему-то замерзшие в теплом доме пальцы. Стив и Брок притихли, глядя ему в затылок, но на нарушение этикета было наплевать.

– Мне досталось сразу двое, – сказал Баки, вновь испытывая стыд пополам с горечью, от которых так и не смог избавиться, как ни пытался забыть. – Мальчишки-близнецы, уникальный случай, ни у кого такого не было. Я привел их в крепость, победив, конечно, в нашем негласном соревновании.

– Они не пережили мутацию? – спросил Стив почти шепотом, сразу предположив худшее.

Увы, его вариант был хоть и самым простым, но... Не жизненным ни черта, как показывала практика.

Баки коротко взглянул на Стива и снова отвернулся, укладывая подбородок на подтянутые к груди колени. Брок молчал, но его взгляд почему-то чувствовался особенно остро.

– Пережили. Один из них погиб на финальном испытании, а второй – во время первого же контракта, не сумев убить монстра, – вампира, но это Баки озвучивать не стал. – Ради чего было это предназначение, если все случилось... Вот так? Глупо и бессмысленно? Я не смог сделать то же самое с тобой, Стив, – Баки поднялся и тоже сел за стол, слишком маленький, пожалуй, для них троих.

Но ни за что на свете он не променял бы возможность касаться щеки Стива ладонью – случайно, конечно же – и ощущать под столом теплое твердое колено Брока, который и не думал отодвигаться, разрывая контакт.

И даже давняя несправедливая жестокость судьбы словно была... неспроста. Возможно, не обожгись Баки когда-то на Предназначении, он бы без лишних колебаний увел Стива в крепость и сломал ведьмачеством очередную жизнь. Допущений было бесконечное множество, но они не состоялись, и Баки был этому даже рад.

Всю жизнь упрямо выбирая дороги в хаотичном, даже ему самому порой не понятном порядке, он все равно оказался там, где... наверное, все-таки должен был. 

Рядом с обещанным ему по праву неожиданности Стивом, правильно прожившим часть жизни без него. И рядом с Броком, с которым им нужно было несколько долгих длинных лет, чтобы увидеть друг в друге не только ведьмака и монстра.

Даже странно было, что история, сделав такой круг, вновь уткнулась в вампира.

С привычной нечеловеческой проницательностью ощутив его состояние, Брок легко тронул его за плечо и кивнул в сторону моста, предлагая перейти на другую сторону канала. Баки шагнул на потемневший от времени камень, вдохнул свежий солоноватый влажный воздух и чуть расслабился.

Они бродили по обеим сторонам канала, переходя через каждый попадавшийся на пути мост, почти час, когда над головой вдруг с тревожным криком порхнул ворон. Его крик слился с коротким человеческим воплем, донесшимся откуда-то слева.

Баки, моментально собравшись, залпом проглотил несколько горьких эликсиров и тронул рукоять серебряного меча. Выпитые зелья разгоняли по телу кровь, в мыслях появилась знакомая бесшабашная эйфорическая легкость, неизбежная спутница возросших силы и скорости реакции.

Брок рядом застыл, бледнея до белизны – на лице ярко горели лишь казавшиеся черными губы и вспыхнувшие желтизной глаза. Глубоко втягивая носом воздух, он хрипло выдыхал через рот и инстинктивно скалился. Взглянув на Баки, на лице которого под кожей наверняка уже проступили почерневшие от интоксикации сосуды, он ухмыльнулся:

– Мы созданы друг для друга.

Не теряя больше времени, они побежали на звук, практически не производя шума. Баки рассчитывал на то, что во время своей жуткой трапезы вампир потеряет осторожность, не успеет среагировать и не скроется до их появления – и в целом прогноз оправдался.

На этот раз они оказались на пустыре почти у самой воды. Домов здесь не было, последний находился выше по улице, стража тоже практически не появлялась, зато, видимо, появлялись пьяницы.

Как минимум один точно был – его тело, едва они очутились на берегу, грузно осело у ног высокой, худой до проступающих под белоснежной кожей костей вампирши. Глаза у нее горели знакомой желтизной, и у Баки мерзко засосало под ложечкой. Брок рядом глухо выругался, не ожидая, конечно же, увидеть кого-то из своих.

Вампирша, очевидно, его тоже не ждала. Длинные когти ее лязгнули, столкнувшись друг с другом, а на угловатом тощем девичьем лице проступило удивление. От вампирши веяло чем-то глобальным, древним, как чертовы эльфские храмы, развалины которых то и дело встречались в лесах. Вампирша сказала что-то на странно мелодичном, как пение птиц, языке и с любопытством наклонила голову набок.

Баки не понял ни слова, но ему хватило и интонации, в которой сквозило презрение пополам с изумлением. Брок скрипнул зубами – и исчез. Баки толкнуло в бок упругой волной воздуха, сброшенная одежда с тихим шелестом упала на землю, а вампирша точно так же скрылась из виду.

На короткие, тянущиеся, как мед, мгновения повисла оглушительная тишина. Даже море, казалось, застыло, прервало свои бесконечные попытки погрести под собой сушу. 

Баки, оставшийся в обманчивом одиночестве на пустыре, быстро оббежал взглядом округу, пытаясь уловить малейшее движение. Медальон дребезжал, дергаясь поверх доспеха, словно и без того не ясно было, что рядом – монстр.

Вампирша напала сзади. Баки, ждавший именно этого, моментально ушел с линии атаки, выхватывая меч, и ужалил яростно зарычавшую тварь кончиком лезвия, процарапав ей живот, кожа на котором была такой тонкой, что под ней, казалось, просвечивали внутренние органы. 

Брок, будто вынырнув в эту же секунду из-под руки Баки, не дал вампирше вновь воспользоваться невидимостью, но и хоть сколько-нибудь навредить ей тоже не сумел – легко отбившись, та оглушительно завопила, звуковой волной отбрасывая его в сторону.

Тварь была старше Брока, причем намного – первое впечатление оказалось верным. Это Баки осознал в полной мере, когда тот не сумел подняться сразу, а медленно, перебарывая себя, пошевелился, пытаясь хотя бы перевернуться на бок.

Вампирша расхохоталась – смех ее был нежным, хрустальным и легким – и вновь растворилась в тенях. Баки кинулся к Броку, инстинктивно поняв, что основная опасность сейчас грозила ему, и стремительным росчерком меча отрезал путь с рыком отскочившей в сторону дамочке – если ее так можно было назвать, конечно.

Впрочем, такие экзистенциальные вопросы Баки сейчас волновали мало. Куда больше беспокоила его та легкость, с которой вампирша парировала удары длинными, жесткими, как металлический прут, когтями, и почти ленивые увороты, словно она знала, куда последует удар, заранее. Или, что вероятнее, Баки был не первым ведьмаком в ее жизни, а основные техники боя, несмотря на разность стилей у разных школ, были похожими у всех.

Положение было патовым – Баки не мог задеть вампиршу, а вампирша, которую получалось перекатами и вовремя наложенными магическими знаками держать на расстоянии, не могла задеть его. Она начинала злиться и даже, хоть это и было странно, уставать. Но не успел Баки обрадоваться этому факту, как вампирша снова оглушительно заверещала – звуковая волна взметнула в воздух землю на том месте, где мгновение назад стоял Баки, – а затем...

Баки был дома. Он понял это по тому спокойствию, которое накатило на него, едва тяжелая деревянная дверь гулко стукнула за спиной. С вампиршей было наконец покончено, можно было перевести дух и...

Баки тряхнул головой и глубоко выдохнул, стараясь не обращать внимания. Не вслушиваться жадно в звонкую сочность мокрых поцелуев, в тот непередаваемый звук соприкосновения тел, разгоряченных и влажных, в шелест простыни – даже она, черт подери, выдавала не простую сонную возню в попытке устроиться на постели поудобнее.

Это была, конечно, та самая зацикленность, так помогавшая в охоте на монстров. Навязчивое упорство, не позволявшее потерять след добычи – след яркий, сладкий, нитью змеившийся в воздухе.

Сейчас в воздухе густо и пряно разливался запах наслаждения, чистого, животного удовольствия, первобытного и искреннего. За ним хотелось идти, вплести в него свою нотку, поддаться – боги, хотя бы раз переступить через строго очерченные границы и поддаться.

До лестницы на второй этаж Баки добрался, как в полубреду. Почти шагнул на первую ступеньку, когда взглядом зацепился за полоску света, пробивавшуюся через приоткрытую дверь в другом конце коридора.

След вел туда. 

Все нутро вело Баки туда, но он не подошел бы – если бы болезненно острый слух не уловил отчетливый звук лопнувшей под нажимом кожи, а к желанию не примешался сладковатый запах крови.

Так хорошо знакомый – столько раз именно он сопровождал Баки на пути к очередному монстру, прямо как сейчас. 

Полоска света бросилась под ноги неожиданно, словно Баки одним прыжком очутился у комнаты, в которую еще никогда не заходил.

Что ж, монстр был там, и его жертва – тоже. Баки замер, глядя во все глаза, как Стив, раскрасневшийся, с блестящей от пота кожей, запрокинув голову, лениво поглаживал по волосам находящегося сзади Брока, впившегося в его шею.

Белый, как полотно, Брок почти не двигался – его выдавало лишь сокращавшееся горло и редкие алые капли, сбегавшие между его темных губ вниз, расчерчивавшие золотистую гладкую кожу Стива причудливым кровавым узором.

Баки уже видел это однажды, и тогда бешенство едва не выжгло его изнутри, как желчь того плотоядного растения. Ведь _его_ Стиву причиняли боль, использовали как чертову бесплатную кормушку, удобную, всегда находящуюся под рукой...

Вламываться тогда в спальню Баки, конечно, не стал, но наутро они со Стивом разругались так, что не общались почти полгода – бесконечно длинные, мучительные полгода, за которые тоска обглодала сердце так, что оно смирилось с этой абсолютной безусловной близостью, максимальным ее уровнем, который только может быть между вампиром и человеком.

Сейчас Баки отчетливо видел то, чего не заметил в первый раз.

_Его_ Стиву не было плохо.

Его Стив торопливо облизывал полные губы и дышал, дышал заполошно и шумно, так, что напрягались четко очерченные мышцы пресса, а твердый член прижимался к низу живота, задевал его темно-розовой головкой, оставляя следы смазки. Баки и рад бы сказать, что Стива загипнотизировали, но взгляд синих глаз был одурманен не магией, а понятной, простой и банальной страстью.

Баки и сам, впрочем, наверняка выглядел не лучше – в паху горело огнем, дыхание сбивалось, по телу разливалось щекотное томление, невыносимо-сладкое, колкое и приятное. Не в силах оторвать взгляд, Баки сместился чуть вбок, чтобы его не заметили – чтобы Стив его не заметил. Брок, вскинувший на него взгляд ровно горевших желтым огнем глаз, точно знал, что он был здесь, смотрел чуть поплывшим, но по-звериному внимательным взглядом. Ощутимым физически – Баки с почти болезненной остротой чувствовал, как он скользит по коже, сжимает плечи, касается шеи, которую затапливало жаром, просачивающимся внутрь и заливающим все тело.

Теплые губы тронули горло – едва ли не единственную часть тела, на которой у Баки не было шрамов. Баки даже дернулся, оглядываясь, настолько ярким показалось незримое прикосновение, и снова потерялся в темных широких зрачках, с этим новым взглядом углубляя возникшую между ним и Броком хрупкую ментальную связь.

Медальон на шее, словно чуя рядом кормившегося монстра, трясся так, что неприятно бился о грудь, но Баки этого практически не замечал. Его окутывало жаркой пеленой обожания, из-за которой сладкий привкус крови на языке казался не жизненно необходимым, до безумия желанным нектаром, а необязательным, но приятным дополнением. Символом доверия, от которого пекло в груди, и Баки жадно пил его крупными глотками, ощущал биение жизни под губами – жизни самой дорогой и ценной, принадлежавшей ему.

Эта мысль была так похожа на мысли самого Баки, что это единство полоснуло по нервам, как ножом. Он встряхнулся, сбрасывая гипнотический морок, с не свойственной ему заторможенностью наблюдая за тем, как Брок, наконец оторвавшись от прокушенной шеи, длинно провел по ней языком, погладил Стива по груди, обернул широкой ладонью его член и коротко стиснул пальцами головку.

Жест был собственнический и привычный. И, очевидно, правильный, потому что Стив застонал, подаваясь навстречу ласкавшей его руке. Бедра его мелко задрожали, напряженные мышцы отчетливо проступили под кожей.

– Баки, – послышалось будто где-то вдалеке, и Баки дернул плечом, не желая отвлекаться.

На мгновение Баки представил, как его ладони, белые и жилистые, скользят по этим бедрам, касаются нежной золотистой кожи, ложатся поверх _другой_ ладони. Стив наверняка вот так же закаменел бы, напрягся всем красивым сильным телом, и...

«И» не случилось, потому что Брок, легко отстранившись, дотянулся до столика у кровати и вытащил из небольшой прозрачной пиалы мокрую тряпку, прижимая ее к по-прежнему кровоточившей ране. Стив, едва заметно поморщившись, отклонил голову, перехватывая пропитанный, видимо, зельем кусок ткани.

Последняя, самая крупная, алая струйка стекла по его ключице, по ровному выпуклому холмику грудной мышцы и пробежала по соску. Баки, еле дышавший от сдавившего ребра возбуждения, едва успел это заметить, когда Брок, со звериной грациозностью перетекший обратно к Стиву, заслонил широкой спиной обзор. 

Не то чтобы обзор вообще был нужен – Баки отчетливо, до дрожи в теле, сливавшейся с бешено колотившимся о грудь медальоном, слышал, как язык Брока скользил по коже, как его зубы сомкнулись на напряженном остром соске. Как сбилось от этого с ритма сердце Стива, со стоном зарывшегося в темные взъерошенные волосы Брока свободной ладонью.

Оттянув его от своей груди, Стив дернул Брока на себя, будто нарочно смещаясь на широкой постели так, чтобы оказаться к Баки боком. Чтобы Баки видел своими глазами, как он вылизывает яркие губы Брока, покрытые его, Стива, собственной кровью. Как Стив крепко, до ярко горевших следов на по-прежнему жутковато-белой коже, стискивал пальцы, окончательно затягивая Брока к себе на колени. Как он, жмурясь от удовольствия, нежно поддерживал Брока под бедрами, позволяя тому самому опуститься на член, коротко касался губами губ, лаская присмиревшего в его руках хищника, сытого и покорного.

– Баки, твою мать! – раздалось совсем рядом, в самое ухо.

Баки дернулся, поворачиваясь к стоявшему рядом с ним Броку, которого ну никак не могло быть здесь, потому что вон он – был в комнате, со Стивом... Голову больно сдавило, как тисками, насланное видение рассыпалось, а следом в уши ворвался раздосадованный рык вампирши и ее вопль.

В последний момент машинально выставленный магический щит рассыпался от звуковой волны золотистыми искрами, принимая часть атаки на себя. Остаточной волны хватило, чтобы Баки отбросило назад – удачнее, чем Брока, потому что приземлился он на колени, запоздало соображая, что выпущенный из руки меч улетел в сторону.

Время застыло и потянулось медленно-медленно. Мысли стали примитивными и простыми, больше напоминавшими чистый инстинктивный порыв. Баки нашарил взглядом меч, отчетливо осознавая, что не успеет до него дотянуться, вампирша, тоже это поняв, прыгнула, на ходу становясь невидимой, и песок взметнулся под ее ногами. Слева быстрой тенью мелькнул Брок, хватаясь за острый клинок меча. Этот момент растянулся еще сильнее – в уши ворвалось шипение, запахло паленой плотью, а от ладони Брока повалил дым. Оружие он, несмотря на это, не выпустил – лишь глухо выдохнул сквозь зубы, перебрасывая Баки меч.

Притормозить вампирша не успела. Перехваченный клинок серебристым росчерком рассек ночь, проходя сквозь когтистую руку, как нож сквозь масло. Черная кровь хлынула из обрубка, распаляя горячечный азарт еще сильнее, но тварь продолжать бой не стала.

Увернувшись от их попыток отрезать ей путь, она кинулась в море – лишь брызги взметнулись в воздух, а затем все стихло.

– Сучка, – с чувством выдал тяжело дышавший Брок, будто ставя точку в этой истории, и встряхнул ладонью, на которой ярко горел ожог от серебра.

Баки, все еще перевозбужденный и пошедшей по одному месту дракой, и видением, расхохотался, ощущая с облегчением, как напряжение его отпускает. 

Они, в конце концов, были живы и почти здоровы.

– Она, между прочим, намного старше и сильнее меня, придурок, – ничуть не разделяя его веселья, буркнул Брок, отходя к брошенным вещам. – Я еле к тебе пробился, – добавил он, одеваясь.

Напоминание о том, что он был там, в этой галлюцинации, и видел все, щекотно кольнуло в груди. Медленно текшее время вдруг понеслось вскачь, хватило одного сильного, болезненного удара сердца, чтобы сделать _шаг_.

Баки вжался в Брока, буквально впечатался всем телом, и горячо выдохнул в его приоткрытый рот. Впился в темные, удивительно мягкие губы своими, трогал их языком, не в силах оторваться, словно жадно и безрассудно пытался за раз насытиться упущенной за годы лаской.

Было хорошо настолько, что гулко звенело в голове. Брок откликался на прикосновения с той же чувственной мягкостью, с которой отзывался на Стива, и у Баки от этого щекотно дергало внутри – ему тоже было можно. Его подпустили так же близко, на него реагировали так же.

Его целовали с той же страстностью, и было наплевать даже на то, что Баки в кровь исцарапал язык об острые клыки. 

– Надеюсь, я не траванусь с твоих эликсиров? – крепко прикусив его за заросший щетиной подбородок, спросил Брок, прикрывая вспыхнувшие золотом глаза.

Со знакомым вибрирующим тихим рыком, от которого внизу живота жарко запульсировало, он вцепился Баки в плечи, с силой провел ладонями по его спине, обжигая сладкой тяжестью прикосновения даже сквозь плотную кожу доспеха. 

Баки подался под его руку, теснее прижимаясь к восхитительно горячему твердому телу, зарылся пальцами в темные волосы, жесткие от налипшего на них песка, и с удовольствием вдохнул запах, шедший от кожи Брока – запах, в котором наконец была и его нотка тоже.

– Проверь, – ответил Баки, смакуя металлический привкус во рту, оттенявший горьковатую пряность впервые распробованного вкуса.

Брок взглянул на него тяжелым, непроницаемым взглядом – расширившийся зрачок почти закрыл золотистую радужку, – и крепко прихватил за подбородок. 

Этот его собственнический жест, не раз виденный со стороны, всегда заводил до кругов перед глазами. Баки столько раз хотел ощутить его на себе, почувствовать бережную хватку сильных пальцев на лице, горячий жар ладони, что, получив желаемое, едва не задохнулся от восторга.

«Проверять», правда, Брок не спешил, лишь придвинулся вплотную, обдавая дыханием, и будто чего-то ждал. Хрипло застонав, Баки лизнул Брока по колкому подбородку длинным дразнящим движением, и тот моментально подался вперед, сминая его губы в поцелуе. Втянул в свой рот язык, буквально всосал его до сладкой боли, собирая выступившую из мелких порезов кровь.

Ладонью Брок медленно и нежно скользнул по шее Баки, накрывая подскакивавший на цепочке медальон, и отстранился.

– Когда ты пытался найти Стива, это я путал следы, – вдруг проговорил он. И добавил, словно оправдываясь: – Я должен сказать.

Наверное, прежде эта информация взбесила бы до слепой ярости. Баки помнил, сколько метался, пытаясь найти постоянно ускользающую из рук ниточку, подключал всех знакомых, подкупал нужных людей, но все равно раз за разом след упирался в тупик.

Судя по взгляду, Брок тоже ждал его вспышки, но Баки просто снова его поцеловал, глубоко и длинно, скользнул губами по щеке, тронул вернувшую краски шею.

– Я твою смазливую мордашку до последней черточки еще до встречи знал – Стив рисовал тебя постоянно, – подставляясь под неторопливую ласку, продолжил Брок, крепко сжимая ладони на его плечах.

Тихо выдохнув, он зажмурился, и Баки коснулся губами сомкнутых век, ощущая только бесшабашную радость от того, что его все же помнили и ждали даже тогда, когда он сам о том не подозревал. От того, что Стив все-таки был его, а теперь и Брок тоже, они оба – уж об этом Баки, наконец нашедший нужную дорогу, позаботится.

Годы лишений кого угодно сделают жадным.

– Ну, я же все-таки нашел, – откликнулся Баки, потеревшись кончиком носа о нос.

Брок хмыкнул и отвел длинную прядь волос с его лица.

– Стив очень... простой во многих вещах. Пожелай он уйти – его не остановить, а с вашей связью итог был очевиден. С предназначением не спорят, так что я вывел тебя на Ванду. И дал нам со Стивом время до твоего появления.

– А он выбрал тебя, – воспоминания, прежде разъедавшие сердце, сейчас воспринимались совсем иначе.

Брок улыбнулся с прежним расслабленным нахальством и дернул бровями.

– Ну, это ты полез на меня с мечом. Знакомство как-то не задалось.

Об этом Баки тоже часто думал – по ночам, когда прохладная свежесть темного леса не давала уснуть. Он лежал, смотрел на мерцавшее небо и представлял, что было бы, не поддайся он глупой человеческой эмоциональности. Попытайся он принять Стива без оговорок, без наивной веры в их нерушимую связь.

– Привет, я Баки, – представился Баки, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия.

Брок взглянул на нее с удивлением и засмеялся с той теплотой, которую прежде оставлял за дверями их со Стивом спальни.

– Привет, Баки. А у меня злоебучее вампирское имя из двадцати слогов и пяти слов, но Стив сократил его до Брока, и мне понравилось, – отозвался он, перехватывая его руку своей чуть повыше запястья, и наконец все было... правильно.

Не хватало только Стива, их Стива, и это почти навязчивое, болезненное желание билось в висках, тяжело горело в груди, затмевало мысли, как колдовство какого-нибудь суккуба. Хотелось дать волю желанию, убедиться, что оно обоюдно, что незримая точка равновесия между ними тремя, ускользавшая год за годом, все-таки дала к себе приблизиться.

Если бы у Баки спросили, каким образом он умудрился сделать все, что от него, как от взявшегося за контракт ведьмака, требовалось – вызвать стражу, доложить о случившемся Клинту, послать в мертвецкую, чтобы прислали кого-нибудь за телом, пережить несколько серьезных разговоров, – он бы не смог ответить. 

Даже дорога до дома прошла мимо его внимания. Баки лишь помнил отчетливо и остро, что Брок был рядом – его присутствие будоражило, распаляло еще сильнее. Предвкушение вязко оседало на языке, щекотно опускалось ниже, к паху, горячо плескалось в кровь.

И когда дверь дома с шумом захлопнулась за ними, отрезая от внешнего мира – видели духи, он был даром не нужен Баки сейчас, – а Стив, лениво перелистывавший за столом книгу, обернулся, Баки даже зажмурился на мгновение от щекотного восторга, пробежавшего по коже.

– Вы рано, – удивленно протянул Стив, мельком посмотрев в сторону окна. – Все в порядке?

– Более чем, – хмыкнул за спиной Баки Брок.

Медальон задрожал, реагируя на магию, взгляд Брока, тяжелый, ощутимый физически, кольнул затылок, полосой прошелся вдоль позвоночника, влажным мазком коснулся поясницы и ниже, сладко и стыдно-горячо.

Только теперь, прикрывая от прошившего тело удовольствия глаза, Баки вдруг понял, что все это время, несмотря на то, что терпеть не мог оставлять кого-то за спиной, не обращал внимания на то, что Брок держался позади. «Ручной» ведьмак, иначе и не скажешь.

Вибрация амулета звоном отозвалась в груди, подстегивая. Баки шагнул вперед, а потом еще и еще, навстречу поднявшемуся на ноги Стиву, который озадаченно смотрел на них, не понимая, что происходит. Кажется, он даже попытался что-то сказать – но Баки успел первым, обхватил Стива за широкие плечи и осторожно коснулся мягких полных губ, намечая поцелуй. 

Сердце Стива сбилось с ритма, стукнуло громко и сильно, сам он напрягся, задерживая дыхание, но тут сбоку к нему, правильно расценив причину заминки, всем телом прижался Брок. Стив вздрогнул, беспомощно выдохнул и отстранился, словно хотел убедиться, что ему не показалось. Он смотрел, распахнув яркие глаза, и Баки было бесконечно приятно, притянув к себе Брока, целовать его вот так – напоказ, наслаждаться знакомым уже нежным прикосновением губ, наконец делить близость на троих.

– Черт, – до боли стиснув пальцы на его плече, выговорил Стив, взгляд у которого шало, пьяно блестел в неровном свете свечей. – Не знаю, чем вы таким занимались вместо того, чтобы искать монстра, но мне нравится, – добавил он и дернул Баки на себя.

Баки, засмеявшись ему в губы, наконец поцеловал его так, как давно хотелось – глубоко, жадно вылизывая шелковистую изнанку рта, касаясь кромки зубов. И растворялся в ответном нежном движении языка, его упругой скользкой мягкости, свежей сладости вкуса, знакомо-незнакомого, но уже давно бесконечно родного.

Эта мысль больно кольнула, задела что-то в душе, и Баки отстранился, обхватил Стива ладонями за лицо, вглядываясь в яркие, ничуть не поменявшиеся за столько лет, глаза.

– Прости меня, – впервые найдя в себе силы это сказать, проговорил он. – Наверное, так должно было случиться, – Баки посмотрел на задумчиво разглядывавшего его Брока, – но мне жаль, что тебе пришлось выживать одному.

Баки до сих пор и не знал точно, что было со Стивом после того, как вырезали деревню, в которой он жил. Из случайно оброненных фраз, из редких разговоров о прошлом он лишь приблизительно сумел составить не слишком утешительную картину – почти пять лет Стив, совсем еще, если разобраться, ребенок, скитался в одиночестве, пока не наткнулся на Брока, который, черт его знает почему, пристроил его к Ванде на воспитание. И благополучно забыл о нем до Стивовых лет двадцати, после которых они уже не разлучались. 

– Я никогда тебя ни в чем не винил, – отозвался Стив, услышал скептическое хмыканье Брока и, закатив глаза, поправился: – Ну, может, и говорил, что ты упрямый придурок, но всего пару раз, – заверил он, давя улыбку.

– Совсем даже не пару раз, – шепотом заявил Брок с притворной серьезностью.

Стив засмеялся, потерся щекой о ладонь Баки и потянулся к нему, снова целуя. Это было... невероятно – после стольких лет почти фатальных случайностей, недомолвок, недопонимания все-таки быть вместе. Сердце сжималось – ощущение было непривычным, но приятным. Правильным, щекотным и жутковатым, словно судьба дохнула в спину холодом. А затем Брок уложил тяжелую ладонь Баки на загривок, вплетаясь пальцами в длинные пряди волос, и ледяные мурашки, пробежавшие по коже, сменились теплой искристой волной желания.

С Баки будто содрали шкуру – так ярко ощущалось все, что он испытывал, так мучительно хорошо было здесь и сейчас. Он со стоном откинул голову назад, пытаясь прижать руку Брока плотнее, и едва не получил по затылку длинной гардой от торчавшего за спиной меча. Одновременно с тем Стив, скользнувший губами по шее Баки, наткнулся на подпрыгивавший на цепочке медальон, оскаленной кошачьей пастью метивший ему в глаз. 

Ойкнув, Стив отстранился, а Брок, фыркнув, перетек к нему за спину и длинно лизнул за ухом.

– Кажется, кое-кого надо сначала раздеть, – хрипло сказал он и, погладив его по животу, задрал тонкую ткань легкой рубашки, обнажая светлую кожу.

– Я думал, ты не про меня, – хмыкнул Стив и, тихо выдохнув, дернулся, тесно вжимаясь в Брока всем телом, потерся о него, с такой чувственной плавностью поведя бедрами, что Баки инстинктивно вздрогнул тоже – в пах плеснуло горячим, внизу живота томно и сладко потянуло. 

Глаза у Брока, не сводившего с него взгляда, знакомо потемнели. Он жадно поцеловал повернувшего к нему голову Стива, стиснул пальцы на его боку, комкая вновь сползшую вниз ткань, и Баки, как завороженный наблюдавший за гипнотическим движением руки Брока, потянулся туда же, к Стиву. 

Провел кончиками пальцев по твердому мускулистому животу, дрогнувшему под прикосновением, по бархатисто нежной гладкой коже – сколько же раз хотелось именно этого, и еще... Баки, кажется, даже дышать перестал, когда Брок перехватил его за руку и потянул вниз, крепко сжимая его пальцы на члене Стива, напряженном, обжигающе горячем даже через казавшуюся страшно толстой ткань штанов.

Стив, оторвавшись от Брока, опустил взгляд и, увидев их по-прежнему соединенные ладони, застонал, голодно и призывно.

– Боги, мне не верится, – выдохнул он и толкнулся бедрами.

Это движение вспыхнуло в теле разрядом: упругий твердый ствол под рукой и затем – влажная ткань над головкой, от прикосновения к которой во рту у Баки собралась слюна – так хотелось попробовать на вкус, вдохнуть нестерпимо острый запах желания.

Баки столько раз слышал его, столько раз ощущал отчетливую ниточку его следа в воздухе, невольно представляя, как Стив и Брок, разгоряченные и жаждущие, добираются до комнаты. Наверняка вот так, как они втроем шли сейчас – задевая дверные косяки, постоянно останавливаясь, чтобы тесно и сильно вжаться телом в тело, и целуясь, лихорадочно, беспорядочно и жадно, до сладко ноющих губ.

Едва дверь комнаты закрылась за ними, Баки торопливо дернул ремни перевязи, отстегивая ножны с мечами. От брони его избавил Стив, последовательно, с поразительной для никогда не носившего доспехи человека ловкостью разобравшийся с многочисленными креплениями. Он смотрел, не сводя шало блестящих глаз с лица Баки, так жадно, словно разворачивал тщательно упакованный сверток с подарком. 

Под этим взглядом внутри у Баки все сладко дрожало, не давало двинуться до тех пор, пока Стив, не стащив с них обоих рубашки, не прижался грудью к груди, ослепляя до кругов перед глазами долгожданной близостью.

– А ты еще спрашивал, с чего его в кузнецы потянуло, – щекотно выдохнул Баки на ухо оказавшийся за спиной Брок, касаясь теплыми губами шеи, и потянул вниз его штаны с бельем.

Он уже был обнажен, совершенно, абсолютно, бесстыдно обнажен – Баки остро прочувствовал это по обжигающему жару его члена, вжавшегося в ложбинку между ягодиц, по растекшемуся по телу наслаждению от запредельной интимности этого прикосновения.

Медальон вновь дернулся, неприятно касаясь голой кожи, и Баки стянул его с шеи, бросая в кучу одежды на полу. 

Ведьмаком он сейчас был меньше всего.

Стив проследил за этим движением взглядом и удивленно встряхнул головой, словно не верил.

– Бак, – выдохнул он, вкладывая в этот короткий призыв столько чувств, от благодарности до обожания, что Баки как цепью потянуло за ним, к нему, как тянуло всегда, с той первой такой далекой теперь встречи. 

Нетерпеливо огладив Стива по широким плечам, по твердой сильной спине, Баки снова его поцеловал, подтолкнул к постели, страшно желая наконец ощутить его под собой, убедиться, что он принадлежал ему – не из-за мифического Предназначения, а потому, что хотел того сам.

Стив хотел – Баки чувствовал это отчетливо и ярко, в каждом его заполошном шумном выдохе, в каждом резком движении. Едва они оказались на кровати, он притянул Баки к себе за затылок и обхватил бедрами до боли, толкнулся членом в живот, прикрывая казавшиеся сейчас темно-синими глаза. Искренний, открытый в своем желании, он был до того красив, что Баки не мог остановиться – целовал и целовал припухшие губы, втягивал в рот пряно, ярко пахнущую кожу на его шее, смакуя вкус, стискивал пальцы, наслаждаясь крепкой твердостью мускулистого тела, и гладил везде, бесконечно и жадно.

Стив со стоном ловил его губы, разводил ноги, стараясь теснее вжаться пахом, и в конце концов, не выдержав, крепко стиснул в кулаке длинные пряди волос, подтаскивая Баки к себе – так же он в видении оттягивал от своей груди Брока.

Воспоминание об этом прошило таким возбуждением, что Баки, глухо рыкнув, мотнул головой, высвобождаясь. Нашел глазами Брока, наблюдавшего за ними странным взглядом – нетерпеливо-жадным, пытливым и словно чуть... нерешительным?

Будто теперь, когда состоялось пресловутое предназначение, в которое Брок, как и все связанные с магией существа, верил, он мог оказаться не нужен. Это чувство было Баки, постоянно ощущавшему себя третьим лишним, знакомо, как никому другому. И уж он, как никто другой, знал, как больно от него на душе. Взгляд Брока, будто понявшего, о чем он думает, смягчился.

– Брок, твою мать, – рыкнул Баки.

– Не поминал бы ты мою матушку, она была не так... лояльна к ведьмакам, как я, – моментально откликнулся Брок, оказываясь рядом, и наклонился к Стиву, поцеловал его жадно и так чувственно, что у Баки пальцы на ногах поджимались.

– И к людям, сколько я помню, тоже, – хмыкнул Стив, зарываясь ладонями в густые черные волосы.

– Я позор своей семьи, – подтвердил Брок, длинно лизнул его в губы и высвободился.

Баки притянул Брока к себе, вкладывая в новый поцелуй все то, на что не хватало слов – благодарность за Стива, за терпение, за ту решимость, с которой он поступился вбитыми с рождения правилами ради них.

Брок, конечно, понял, как и всегда – отстранился, мазнув по губам языком так же, как делал только что Стиву, и прижался сзади. Баки длинно выдохнул, ощутив тяжесть знакомых ладоней, медленно скользнувших по телу – от взмокшего затылка вниз, вдоль позвоночника, по пояснице и... 

Брок сжал его задницу, крепко, сильно, и, будто подчиняясь напору его пальцев, Баки мощно толкнулся вперед бедрами, вжимаясь членом в член выгнувшегося навстречу Стива, притерся, с наслаждением ощущая бархатистую мягкость нежной кожи. Стив, опустив поплывший взгляд, сладко сжал Баки там, внизу, крепкой ладонью, растер выступившую на густо порозовевшей головке влагу и шумно, глубоко выдохнул.

Баки поймал этот выдох в поцелуе, завороженный движением полных губ, прикусил Стива за подбородок, опустился ниже, проведя языком широкую полосу между грудными мышцами.

Обхватил губами твердый сосок и застонал в унисон со Стивом, ощутив толкнувшиеся в рот пальцы, жесткие, грубоватые. Баки открыл глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Броком, опустившимся на постель рядом со Стивом, и разомкнул зубы, позволяя, мокро вылизал солоноватую кожу, надавил языком на подушечки, выталкивая.

Брок шумно выдохнул и сжал влажными пальцами второй сосок Стива, застонавшего так голодно и чувственно, что член у Баки вновь дернулся, пачкая живот смазкой. Ее капля вязко и горячо стекла вниз, на Стива, и тот, проводив ее взглядом, простонал:

– Баки, – а потом: – Пожалуйста, – и шире развел ноги, подтянул колени к груди, раскрываясь, уткнулся жарко запылавшим лицом в бедро Брока, который жадно смотрел на них хищным, полубезумным взглядом, тяжело дышал приоткрытым ртом и, будто в противовес, с почти ленивой медлительностью трогал себя – сжимал в ладони член, оглаживал мокро блестевшую головку, размазывая большим пальцем выступающую смазку.

Баки ощущал его как себя, своим нечеловеческим чутьем чувствовал его с трудом сдерживаемый голод, его звериную жажду подмять, по-настоящему узнать того, кого Брок пустил на свою территорию, туда, куда не допускались чужаки.

От давящей тяжести его взгляда внизу живота щекотно разливалось томление. Баки до мурашек пробирало восторгом от откровенной силы влечения, с которой Брок смотрел, от неприкрытого обещания, сквозившего в каждом чувственном неторопливом движении его ладони по телу. 

Усилием воли отведя взгляд, Баки провел кончиками пальцев по члену Стива, тяжело лежавшему на животе, легко сжал бархатисто мягкие яички, тронул нежный розовый вход, едва дыша от перехватившего горло возбуждения. От одной только мысли о том, что он окажется внутри, растянет под себя, в паху предвкушающе дергало.

Реальность оказалась куда ярче самых смелых фантазий – во всяком случае, Баки, перевозбужденный до такой степени, что никакой самоконтроль не спасал, чуть позорно не кончил, едва протолкнув в Стива смазанные маслом пальцы. От влажной тесноты жаркого нутра, от довольного сладкого стона, от совсем черного, непроницаемого взгляда Брока, который не сводил с Баки глаз, поглаживая Стива по растрепанным светлым волосам.

Тот вновь повернулся лицом, тихо постанывал, подаваясь на растягивавшие его пальцы, и нетерпеливо пытался притянуть Баки к себе ногами, подталкивал в спину, так откровенно подставляясь, что хотелось подчиниться.

Что невозможно было не подчиниться, и Баки, скользкой ладонью огладив свой ноющий от желания член, вжался головкой в масляно блестевший вход, надавил, с мучительно восхитительной медлительностью проталкивался вперед, ощущая, как плотно сжимаются вокруг члена мышцы, как жарко и тесно внутри, как хорошо, хорошо, хорошо...

Это слово билось в висках, с каждым движением все громче, все оглушительнее отдаваясь эхом в теле. Стив лихорадочно цеплялся то за Брока, то за Баки, облизывая яркие губы, выгибался, подавался навстречу, гортанным стоном отзываясь на очередной длинный толчок. Он был на пределе – Баки чувствовал это всеми обострившимися органами чувств, чутко улавливавшими отголоски удовольствия, жадно вглядывался в беспомощно-мягкое выражение лица, в пьяные от наслаждения глаза.

Когда он сжал в ладони горячий, словно пульсирующий в такт движениям член, Стив, зажмурившись, вскрикнул в губы наклонившегося к нему Брока и выгнулся, напрягся всем телом, стиснул Баки в себе так, что потемнело в глазах. Баки толкнулся до упора, до звонкого шлепка, и замер на долгое мгновение, ощущая только безграничное удовольствие, заполнившее все мысли. 

Он даже боли в прокушенной до крови губе не почувствовал – лишь когда ноздри кольнул острый запах, а Брок, медленно, чувственно целовавший Стива, вскинулся с глухим рыком и нечеловечески быстро оказался совсем рядом, запоздало сообразил. Брок был близко-близко, жарко дышал в его приоткрытый рот, дразня этим недопоцелуем, и смотрел так, что внутри все дрожало, звенело от предвкушения.

Баки вновь двинул бедрами, продолжая ласкать сладко стиснувшего его Стива ладонью, и слизнул набухшую каплю крови, задевая языком Брока. Тот сжал на мгновение челюсти – крепко, до заострившихся скул – и подался вперед, впился жестким поцелуем, втянул в рот нижнюю губу, растревожив ранку еще сильнее.

Стив простонал особенно громко, в ладонь Баки брызнуло жаром – будто впитавшись в кожу, он хлынул прямиком в пах и почти, с последними глубокими, сильными толчками, вырвался наружу, но Брок, с той же неуловимой скоростью сдвинувшись, оказался позади, пережал член у основания и вцепился Баки в шею, прокусывая кожу, потянул на себя, заставляя сесть.

Удушливая волна подступившего было оргазма чуть поблекла, отступила под болезненно-ярким ощущением – Баки словно физически чувствовал, как из сосудов вытягивают кровь. Высасывают ее, по крупице выпивают жизнь, и одновременно с тем Баки знал, что Брок осознает по-настоящему, сколько ее, этой самой жизни, в его теле осталось. Доверяться кому-то настолько глубоко было непривычно, странно, но приятно.

Баки бросало то в жар, то в холод, ничуть не обмякший член подрагивал, истекая смазкой, сзади к спине тесно прижимался не менее возбужденный Брок, и, казалось, что лучше быть не может, но...

Тяжело дышавший Стив, с влажной, блестящей от пота кожей, вкусно пахнущий их близостью, поднялся и, отведя с лица Баки длинную прядь волос за ухо, нежно коснулся губами губ.

– Я тебя люблю, – вдруг сказал он так просто, словно не догадывался, какой эффект произведут его слова – как больно и сладко застучит у Баки сердце, какое безграничное счастье он почувствует. – Вас обоих, вообще-то, но Брок это знает и так, а ты... – продолжил Стив.

– Упрямый придурок, – подсказал Брок, разжав зубы.

Что ж, с определением было не поспорить. Кажется, оно подходило Баки как никакое другое.

– Я... Я очень хочу, чтобы у нас получилось, – сказал он, взглянув на Стива и Брока. – У нас троих. Считайте, что упрямый придурок в деле.

Стив тепло засмеялся и осторожно, будто не верил, что он настоящий, погладил по щеке. Брок, губами собиравший выступившие из ранок капли крови, хмыкнул. 

– Всегда думал, что мы в конце концов или убьем друг друга, или трахнем, – сказал он, наваливаясь сверху приятной тяжестью.

Баки податливо растекся под ним, опускаясь на локти на кровать.

– Вообще я за второй вариант, но уже близок к первому, – предупредил он и потянулся к фыркнувшему Стиву, осторожно стеревшему кровь с его шеи смоченной в зелье тряпкой.

Не то чтобы она была нужна – Баки чувствовал, что прокусы уже и без того затягиваются тонкой пленкой кожи, но короткая вспышка режущей боли хотя бы отвлекла от мучительной перевозбужденности.

Почти. Потому что...

– Говорят, ведьмаки умеют контролировать даже частоту сердцебиения, – интимно шепнул на ухо Брок, касаясь кожи влажным горячим языком. – Это у вас на все мышцы распространяется, м-м? – он несильно прикусил за загривок и, уложив ладонь Баки на ягодицу, коротко тронул кончиками пальцев вход.

Это едва ощутимое прикосновение ослепило до черноты под веками.

– Проверь, – второй раз за вечер отозвался Баки, едва вытолкнув пересохшим горлом это простое слово.

На этот раз Брок медлить не стал – протолкнул в него три пальца сразу, провернул их внутри, с такой восхитительной уверенностью растягивая под себя, что Баки накрывало только от этого. От нагловатой властности, от абсолютной убежденности в своем праве трогать его вот так, не обращая никакого внимания на то, что он – мутант. Ни с одним из прежних любовников, неважно, какого они были пола (впрочем, мужчин, учитывая нетерпимость к однополым связям, в длинной жизни Баки попадалось катастрофически мало), Баки никогда не мог позволить себе просто быть собой.

Теперь – мог, и это было невероятное, чертовски приятное чувство. Настолько, что Баки нетерпеливо поерзал, поторапливая, сжал внутри себя пальцы, ощущая, как жадно, голодно пульсирует внизу.

Брок тихо выдохнул, вжался на мгновение лбом в его поясницу, тронул ее губами и, наконец, толкнулся членом. Чуть сместившийся вбок Стив неосознанно облизал губы, и, почувствовав прикосновение его руки там, где так приятно расходились под напором упруго-горячей головки мышцы, Баки едва не взвыл от стыдно-сладкой вспышки удовольствия. 

Еще более яркой оттого, что Брок, притянув к себе Стива, вновь и вновь целовал его, чувственно и нежно, и сильно, почти резко двигался внутри, распирал Баки членом до предела, выбивая дух каждым толчком. Колени и руки у Баки начали предательски подрагивать – слишком хорошо было, слишком сильно хотелось потереться хотя бы о постель, выплеснуть скопившееся в теле удовольствие.

Рухнуть на постель ему не дал Стив, подхвативший за плечи. Баки уткнулся лицом ему в живот, потерся носом, вдыхая запах – чуть ниже он слышался сильнее и ярче, и Баки двинулся за ним, прижался щекой к вновь твердому члену. Стив резко вдохнул и замер, зарываясь рукой Баки в волосы. С каждым толчком внутри Баки вжимался в Стива все крепче, касался его члена то лбом, то щекой, то губами, наслаждаясь этой близостью на грани, сладкой дрожью твердых бедер, вибрирующими стонами Брока, руки которого на боках у Баки то белели, обрастая когтями, то вновь становились привычно человеческими.

Рука в волосах сжалась сильнее, но давление тут же исчезло. Баки вскинул взгляд наверх, поймал взгляд Стива, напряженного, сжимавшего ладони за головой в попытке не вцепиться, и обхватил губами головку члена, пропуская ее в рот.

Стив задушенно охнул и выгнулся навстречу. Баки приласкал его языком, вылизал член сверху донизу, смакуя вкус, терпко растекшийся во рту, и насадился глубже, заглотил почти до основания, едва не давясь от жадности. 

Когти Брока кольнули живот, а толчки внутри стали длинными и неторопливыми. Удовольствие нарастало в ноющем, перевозбужденном теле, Баки растворялся в нем, в плавных движениях с двух сторон, отдавался целиком, без остатка.

Стив не выдержал первым – провел ладонью по члену, толкнулся между губ Баки одной только головкой и крупно вздрогнул. В рот плеснулись горьковато-терпкие капли его спермы, причудливо напомнив ту горечь, всегда шедшую от кожи Брока, и Баки, прикрыв глаза, собрал их языком.

Брок обхватил его за горло, заставляя приподняться на руках, и притянул к себе за голову, целуя глубоко и жадно. Лицо у него было белым, когти уже не исчезали, а по телу волнами проходила дрожь. 

На мгновение Баки почудилось, что кожа у него странно потемнела, будто покрылась чем-то, а затем Брок резко надавил ему на спину, утыкая грудью в постель, и с силой двинул бедрами. Баки заскулил – до этой ночи он и не подозревал, что вообще умеет издавать такие звуки – и выгнулся, теснее прижимаясь задницей к Броку. Давление когтей на спину почти стало болезненным, перебивающим удовольствие, но рядом шикнул Стив, и ладонь, прижимавшая Баки к постели, пропала.

– Сейчас пройдет, – почему-то шепотом сказал Стив, все той же пропитанной зельем тряпкой протерев ему наверняка процарапанную спину.

Баки благодарно уткнулся лицом Стиву в колени, с облегчением ощущая, что раздражающий дискомфорт стихал, сменялся вновь теплой волной наслаждения, еще более приятной оттого, что рядом был Стив, поглаживавший его по плечам и голове. И Брок – виновато ткнувшись губами ему в шею, он оперся обеими руками, по-прежнему когтистыми и жутковато белыми, о постель, чтобы не поранить снова, и вновь со сладкой точностью двинул членом внутри.

Баки выгнулся, приподнимая задницу, и застонал, ощущая запредельное давление на растянутые мышцы, словно член внутри стал больше, шире и длиннее.

Весь Брок, казалось, стал больше, и хотелось повернуть голову, но было так нестерпимо хорошо, что Баки лишь, зажмурившись, дышал распахнутым ртом, вжимался лбом в колени Стива, податливо принимая последние, самые сладкие и глубокие толчки. Оргазм выбил из Баки дух, скрутил спазмом такого оглушительного удовольствия, что потемнело в глазах.

Из сладкого забытья его вывела тяжелая ладонь, неторопливо скользнувшая по волосам, распутывая кое-где сцепившиеся пряди. Ощущение было приятным, и Баки подставился под руку, поняв вдруг, что под щекой – теплая, чуть горьковатая на запах, кожа. Брок. Баки потерся о его плечо, на котором лежал все это время, и открыл глаза.

Стива в комнате не было, но его присутствие отчетливо слышалось в доме – судя по грохоту посуды и плеску, он набирал воду.

– Никогда не думал, что доведется принимать кого-то кроме Стива, – вдруг сказал Брок, глубоко вздохнув. – Тем более... ведьмака.

Баки погладил его по заросшей темными волосками груди и хмыкнул. Думать о чем-то серьезном не хотелось, в теле поселилась ленивая томная нега, и что самое ценное и почти невероятное – можно было ей поддаться, ведь все, кто нужен, находились рядом с ним, здесь, в теплом безопасном доме. Пожалуй, впервые в жизни Баки ощущал такое безусловное довольство.

– Ну, я тоже не ожидал вампира, – отозвался он.

Стив, вошедший в комнату с графином в руках, поставил его на столик и плюхнулся на постель позади Баки, укладывая ладонь на его живот. 

– Про себя я вообще скромно промолчу, – фыркнул он, уткнувшись носом Баки в затылок, и заразительно зевнул, опаляя дыханием.

Баки щелчком пальцев – даже магические фокусы сейчас давались просто – затушил несколько оставшихся свечей, погружая комнату в темноту. Подспудно он ожидал привычного неудобства: Баки не слишком любил кромешную тьму, пусть и не испытывал особых сложностей со зрением, потому что большую часть жизни провел, выслеживая ночных тварей, предпочитавших прятаться в тенях.

Глаза Брока на мгновение налились теплой желтизной, и впервые окружающая тьма не казалась опасной.

Впервые Баки засыпал действительно спокойно. 

***

Утро, несмотря на полубессонную ночь, началось рано – с возни Стива, пытавшегося бесшумно соскользнуть с постели. Неудачно, впрочем: едва его ступня коснулась пола, Баки вскинулся и моментально сел на кровати.

Закинувший руки за голову Брок, с интересом наблюдавший за ним, весело фыркнул.

– Ты в курсе, как это жутко выглядит? Только спал и вдруг – бац, и глаза безумные, – прокомментировал он.

Баки, успевший машинально найти взглядом меч, встряхнулся, отгоняя сонливость, и провел ладонями по лицу. С ним действительно бывало при резком пробуждении: накрывало леденящим кровь ужасом, острым ощущением опасности. Не раз и не два это, конечно, спасало, но в повседневной жизни откровенно мешало. Впрочем, у Баки этой самой повседневной жизни и не было – до сих пор.

Мысль об этом отозвалась в душе теплом, окончательно настраивая на мирный лад, тем более что как минимум на два дня можно было выбросить чертову вампиршу из головы. Именно такой срок и определил Клинт, с которым Баки успел поговорить вчера.

Ворон Брока, посланный по кровавому следу на воде, отследил этот самый след до одного из многочисленных входов в каналы, проходившие под городом. Баки и до того догадывался, что тварь может находиться где-то там – город был построен на руинах заброшенного эльфского поселения, так что многочисленных закутков и пещер, вполне подходящих для решившей залечь в спячку вампирши, было предостаточно. И разбудить тварь тоже могло что угодно – от слабенького землетрясения до очередной перестройки постоянно расширявшегося города.

На просьбу предоставить схему каналов, запутанных настолько, что бродить в них можно было до скончания веков, Клинт ответил ожидаемо.

– Это секретные сведения, – сказал он, тяжело взглянув на Баки.

Баки молча смотрел на него, Клинт, переступив с ноги на ногу, проследил взглядом за утаскивавшими тело рабочими и задумчиво постучал кончиками пальцев по рукояти висевшего на поясе меча.

– Ты думаешь, тварь где-то там? – спросил он наконец.

За эту готовность ставить человеческие жизни выше законов и правил Баки особенно его уважал. Карты каналов действительно хранились в тайне – в подполье протекала своя, особенная жизнь, и в нее, хоть официально и не поощряли, не совались. Через каналы проходили нелегальные поставки товаров, там находились арены для запрещенных боев и многое другое. Не говоря уже о том, что через них проходили пути отступления на случай нападения на город.

– Я могу изучать их сам, – пожал плечами Баки. – Медленно и долго. Я лишние трупы переживу – навидался за жизнь.

– Добро, – наконец тяжело уронил Клинт после долгого молчания. – Но никому ни слова, ведьмак. Дай мне пару дней.

В любое другое время Баки бы разозлила эта отсрочка, но... Не теперь.

– Ты куда? – зевнув, спросил он, укладываясь обратно.

Не сумевший незаметно слинять Стив с досадой оглянулся на них с Броком. Встрепанный, с отпечатавшимся на щеке следом от подушки, он выглядел таким по-домашнему своим, что отпускать его куда бы то ни было не хотелось совсем.

– В кузню, на работу, – хмыкнул Стив, потягиваясь.

Баки хмуро переглянулся с Броком и снова сел.

– Мы же тебе не сказали, – запоздало сообразил он. – Стив, тебе пока не стоит появляться в городе.

Стив недоуменно посмотрел сначала на него, а затем на Брока, судя по лицу, вполне солидарного с таким выводом.

– Мы встретили вчера вампира. Вампиршу, – сказал Баки.

Стив, приподняв брови, опустился обратно на кровать.

– Судя по тому, что вы вернулись рано, встреча прошла не очень удачно? – проницательно поинтересовался он, повернувшись к Броку.

Тот помрачнел и сощурился, крепко стиснув челюсти. Что ж, Баки, пожалуй, как никто его понимал. Ведьмак в нем всю жизнь боролся с человеком, две глобально разные сущности драли его на куски. Брок, пошедший против своих ради ведьмака, увы, этого тоже не избежал.

– Да, – подтвердил он. – И мы с ней сцепились, а я еще и с ведьмаком в обнимку был, так что нейтралитета нам больше не видать. Не хочу, чтобы она присылала мне тебя по кускам, Стив. На мою территорию она едва ли полезет целенаправленно, но город, формально, ее, так что...

– Я понял, – откликнулся Стив. – Черт, терпеть не могу торчать в четырех стенах, – пожаловался он, плюхаясь на постель лицом в подушку.

Брок, который наверняка, как и все вампиры, прекрасно существовал бы наедине с собственной шикарностью, с сомнением приподнял брови, но промолчал.

Баки улыбнулся ему, погладил Стива по волосам и опустился щекой на широкую теплую спину, впервые по-настоящему задумавшись о том, насколько глубокой была привязанность между Стивом и Броком. Насколько разными по одной только природе они были, и насколько легко уживались, находя компромиссы во всем.

– Зато у нас есть пара свободных дней, – утешительно сказал Баки, целуя заинтересованно приподнявшего голову Стива между лопаток.

Кожа под губами была мягкой, теплой и пахла так восхитительно, что невозможно было удержаться. Баки мазнул по ней языком, собирая вкус, приятной тяжестью осевший во рту, раскатал его по небу.

– М-м, – тягуче отозвался Стив. – Вот это другое дело. Но сначала, – он ловко выбрался из-под Баки и, мстительно перекатившись через охнувшего от неожиданности Брока, слез с кровати, – я принесу поесть. И только посмей мне сказать про крошки в постели, я всю ночь ворочался на песке, который вы натащили! – заявил он, выразительно ткнув пальцем в засмеявшегося Брока, и действительно вышел из комнаты.

Баки прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь: в кухне возился Стив, рядом мерно дышал Брок – и эти звуки навевали такое сладостное ощущение уюта, что дух захватывало. Что ж, щедро выделенные обстоятельствами два дня отдыха начались отлично, и оставалось надеяться, что и продолжатся они в том же духе.

Надежда вполне оправдалась – пусть даже время пролетело со стремительной быстротой. Вечная вселенская несправедливость: неприятные минуты тянулись бесконечно, зато счастливые так и норовили ускользнуть сквозь пальцы. И все же Баки было по-настоящему... хорошо. Спокойно. 

Откровенно говоря, не поменялось почти ничего – дела и занятия были привычными и хорошо знакомыми. Но разделенная на троих близость и готовность идти на диалог словно открыли совсем другую сторону жизни, в которой Баки наконец-то не чувствовал себя лишним.

В первый же день, чтобы Стив не одурел от безделья, пришлось отложить сладкие мечты поваляться в постели часов эдак двадцать и идти заниматься с ним фехтованием во дворе. И рутинная тренировка оказалась совсем не рутинной, потому что можно было посреди тренировочного боя просто... обнять Стива. И Стив, в свою очередь, после отбитой атаки тянулся за поцелуем, отвлекая, и тут же выбивал из руки меч, чтобы потом бахвалиться тем, что нашел у «грозного ведьмака» слабое место. 

Рутинная охота с Броком тем же вечером тоже была по-новому приятной, потому что можно было, притиснув Брока к дереву, целовать его, медленно, со вкусом, нарочно мешая попасть по ничего не подозревающей дичи. А потом Брок, дождавшись, когда он прицелится из арбалета, тесно прижимался сзади, поглаживая по животу, и промахивался уже Баки, пока Стив, посмеиваясь, пророчествовал, что такими темпами они останутся голодными. 

Кому-нибудь другому все эти мелочи показались бы незначительными, но для Баки они меняли все.

Даже разговоры были другие – теперь, когда между ними тремя не было тайн и запретных тем. И Баки с удовольствием слушал, как Стив с Броком, тепло переглядываясь, рассказывали о том, как познакомились. 

– Ну, ты-то должен меня понять, сам натыкался на него в подворотне, у него это с детства пошло, – фыркнул Брок, и Стив, улыбнувшись, развел руками. – Вот и я почему-то не смог пройти мимо. А Ванда в то время как раз потеряла... дорогого для нее человека. И я решил, что забота о ребенке ей поможет.

– Самоуверенно, – заметил Баки, откинулся на гладкий каменный бортик купальни и, вдохнув ненавязчивый запах трав, шедший от приятно горячей воды, зачесал назад мокрые, тяжелые волосы.

Брок пожал плечами и погладил развалившегося чуть поодаль от них обоих Стива – «он просто чудовище, когда купается, в нем все бешенство островитян просыпается, так что лучше не лезь этому дельфину под руку, тут вся вода его, если что» – по ноге, безошибочно найдя ее в темной чаше купальни.

Стив лениво приоткрыл один глаз и снова блаженно зажмурился, укладывая мощные руки на бортик.

– Это сработало, – ответил Брок. – Ванда, хоть я и редко видел ее, ожила, и мне этого было достаточно.

О Стиве в том возрасте, когда они встретились – тринадцать или четырнадцать лет, – он не говорил. Раз уж Ванду Брок видел редко, то ее воспитанника не знал совсем: сбыл с рук и забыл.

Баки, вспомнив, что и сам был иррационально рад тому, что не знал Стива мальчишкой, потому что не хотел бы оказаться в его жизни в роли отца, вновь ощутил то пугающее, почти мистическое сходство между собой и Броком, в очередной раз изумляясь глубинной мудрости судьбы, тасовавшей карты на столе.

– И как же вы тогда сошлись? – спросил Баки.

Стив с напускным негодованием посмотрел на Брока, который, ухмыльнувшись, дернул бровями.

– Ванда тогда все безуспешно пыталась научить меня хоть чему-нибудь. Не верила, что в человеке не может быть магии совсем. Забегая вперед – я все-таки абсолютный ноль в колдовстве. И вот Ванда поручила мне алхимический эксперимент, я возился с составом три дня и почти закончил кристалл, когда объявился Брок и разбил его, – Стив с досадой плеснул в Брока водой.

– Я случайно, – повинился тот. – Но Стив пообещал надрать мне задницу.

Баки засмеялся.

– И?

– И надрал, – сверкнув глазами, отозвался Брок.

Совсем маленький кусочек воспоминаний, закрывший одно из многочисленных белых пятен в прошлом Стива, был очень ценен Баки просто потому, что о нем рассказал сам Стив. Подпустил к себе, делая его частью своей жизни, и Баки, в свою очередь, говорил тоже. О том, сколько лет действительно считал, что Стива нет в живых, о том, сколько искал его, о школе – о чем угодно.

Возвращаться к делам после глотка абсолютной безмятежной свободы было откровенно тяжело. Когда от Клинта пришел посыльный, передавший приглашение заглянуть с визитом, Баки даже не сразу сообразил, о какой такой встрече речь.

Брок немедленно предложил составить компанию – чтобы не объяснять свое присутствие Клинту – в невидимой форме.

– Только представь, – насмешливо, но с той сводящей с ума чувственной хрипотцой сказал он, – я буду постоянно рядом с тобой абсолютно... голый, – последнюю фразу он проговорил Баки в самое ухо, прихватил губами мочку, тронул влажным языком.

Баки шумно выдохнул, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы отклонить голову, подставляя шею под ласку, и перевел взгляд на Стива, который, подперев лицо ладонью, довольно щурился, разглядывая их обоих.

– Он всегда такой невыносимый? – спросил Баки, целуя Брока в висок.

– Уж поверь, это он еще тебя жалеет, – хмыкнул Стив в ответ. 

– Щажу, – поддакнул Брок и, втиснувшись между Баки и столом, на несколько приятных минут позволил оттянуть неизбежное.

От сопровождения «ручного вампира» – Брок, услышав это определение, сверкнул глазами, явно обещая отомстить чуть позже – Баки в итоге отказался, решив, что полезнее оставить его со Стивом.

Схему каналов Клинт давать ожидаемо не согласился, но вдумчиво рассмотреть позволил. Баки, впрочем, даром не нужны были чужие тайны – он, найдя по данным Броком ориентирам приблизительное место, где исчезла вампирша, скрупулезно изучал многочисленные ответвления коридоров на карте. Несколько упирались в тупик почти сразу, еще парочка была проходной, так что как место для логова отпадали. 

В конце концов осталось четыре варианта – их Баки, игнорируя стойкое молчаливое недовольство Клинта, все же перерисовал, намечая примерный маршрут.

Аккуратно свернув кусок пергамента, Баки убрал его в сумку и привычно огладил рукояти мечей, висевших за спиной. В крови щекотно вскипал знакомый азарт – предвестник удачно проведенного дела, и Баки как никогда ждал завершения контракта. Охота ради охоты уже не привлекала.

В его жизни наконец появилось нечто куда более важное.

*** 

Тишина давила на уши. Медальон дрожал, вибрация от него проходила по всему телу, оседала в мышцах, словно подстегивая еще сильнее. Баки чуть пригнулся, готовый отскочить при малейшем признаке движения, бесшумно выдохнул, оббегая внимательным взглядом округу.

Ни единого следа, ни единого звука, но Баки точно знал, что впечатление было обманчивым. Предвкушение покалывало кожу, волосы на загривке встали дыбом, секунды тянулись медленно и неспешно.

Слева налетел ветер, пригибая траву и заставляя шелестеть и трещать ветви расположенных чуть поодаль деревьев. Порыв воздуха добрался и до Баки, подхватил длинную прядь его волос – ничего, казалось бы, необычного, но интуиция буквально взвыла.

Баки отбил последовавший под прикрытием ветра удар, перекатом ушел от следующего, но опоздал на жалкий миг – шеи коснулись теплые губы.

– Ты труп, – озвучил очевидное Брок и пошевелил перед лицом Баки когтистыми пальцами.

Баки с досадой встряхнул учебным мечом и пнул ни в чем не повинную траву. Проигрывать по-прежнему было обидно, хоть за последние дни он и получил по самооценке уже приличное количество пинков.

– М-да, – сказал Брок задумчиво, вырывая Баки из размышлений. – Я чувствую себя немного странно: учу ведьмака действенным способам себя же убить. Большего идиотизма и не придумать, наверное.

Ну, с этим можно было поспорить.

– У меня был сложный перелом правой ноги. Вот тут, – Баки опустил ладонь на бедро, показывая пострадавшее когда-то место. – Лежал несколько месяцев, чуть ли не заново ходить потом учился. Сейчас зажило, конечно, но я стараюсь беречь эту ногу – она просто пиздец реагирует, если по ней прилетает.

Брок посмотрел на его ладонь, все еще лежавшую на бедре, потом заглянул в глаза и улыбнулся с привычной легкостью.

– Привет, идиот, я тоже идиот, – сказал он, протягивая руку.

– Вот и познакомились, – хохотнул Баки, пожимая его ладонь, и, притянув Брока к себе, крепко обнял.

Тот боднул его лбом в плечо, окончательно расслабляясь, и тепло фыркнул. Валявшийся поодаль на притащенном с собой старом одеяле Стив, старательно поджаривавший на установленном рядом факеле кусочек хлеба, посмотрел на них и широко зевнул, прикрывая ладонью рот.

– Четыре – четыре, и я скоро начну ревновать! – подвел он результат их двухчасовой тренировки и, подув на подрумянившийся хлеб, сорвал его губами с прутика. 

– Кого к кому? – заинтересовался Брок.

– Еще не решил, но начну, – пообещал Стив и аппетитно захрустел яблоком, пытаясь, видимо, таким образом не заснуть.

Глядя на то, как заскучавший Стив жует, Баки и сам ощутил дикий голод. Эти прыжки по полю здорово выматывали, особенно если учесть, что Брок и не пытался его жалеть и целью ставил выиграть. 

С другой стороны, теперь Баки побеждал как минимум в половине случаев, приноровившись к манере боя, которая была схожей у всех его собратьев. Уйти в невидимость, попытаться под ее покровом напасть со спины, оглушить звуковой волной – и все это с нечеловеческой стремительностью, за которой даже глаз Баки не успевал уследить. Был еще, правда, вариант вцепиться в горло зубами, но его Брок во время тренировочных боев не практиковал.

Откладывал до более приятных минут. 

Баки хмыкнул, подумав об этом, и отступил чуть в сторону. 

– Еще раз и передохнем, – сказал он.

Брок кивнул, насмешливо подмигнул ему и моментально исчез. Стив, судя по внимательному взгляду, пытался его разглядеть, но безуспешно. Баки, практически до последнего движения запомнивший очередность действий, уклонился от нескольких атак подряд, реагируя на чистых инстинктах. 

Бой затягивался. Брок не сдавался, возникая из ниоткуда, но Баки, сосредоточившийся на защите, в которой частенько на этих тренировках лажал, увлекаясь, не подпускал его, отражая удары мечом. В крови вскипал азарт, заполняя мысли привычной хищной горячностью боя, жаждой одержать победу любой ценой. Поймавший его настрой Брок, оскалившись, попытался сбить его с ног звуковой волной.

Баки едва успел шарахнуться в сторону, проскользил по притоптанной уже траве и тут же, повинуясь чутью, отскочил снова – на земле в том месте, где он только что стоял, образовалась вмятина.

От очередного удара он ушел, выставив магический щит – тот рассыпался яркими золотистыми искрами, ослепляя на мгновение не успевшего зажмуриться Брока. Воспользовавшись этой заминкой, Баки моментально пнул его в незащищенный бок и замахнулся, но меч с тихим, будто бы удивленным, звоном наткнулся на жесткое крыло. 

Брок, перетекший во вторую форму – впервые, вообще-то, и оттого до ужаса внезапно, – совсем не по-человечески взревел. Человека в нем, впрочем, и не осталось: в этом чудовище Баки смутно признал какую-то летучую мышь-переростка. Брок был на добрых два фута выше, огромный и нескладный: длинные крылья, жуткая худоба, гладкая, будто каменная на вид, кожа и узкая голова с непропорционально большими ушами.

Баки промедлил всего мгновение, а Брок уже, моментально этим воспользовавшись, сбил его с ног ударом тяжелого кожистого крыла и навалился сверху – аккуратно, тщательно контролируя силу и явно не ставя целью поломать ему ребра.

Взвывшие было при виде такой красоты инстинкты тут же притихли, отступая под напором нелогичного, как вся жизнь Баки, вывода – Брок был свой, как бы он там ни выглядел. Так что Баки, прихватив его за забавно крупными ушами, звонко чмокнул опешившего «злого мыша» в не менее забавный нос.

Брок от неожиданности чихнул и вновь принял человеческий облик, глядя на Баки с веселым изумлением в глазах.

– Ничья, – заметил Баки, пощекотав ему ногу удачно не выпущенным из руки мечом.

– Обойдешься, – хмыкнул Брок и выскользнул из его рук, вновь растворяясь в невидимости.

Баки вскочил, готовый обороняться, медальон дернулся особенно сильно, и перед глазами вдруг ярко вспыхнули золотисто-желтые огоньки.

Баки закрыл за собой скрипнувшую дверь, с удовольствием вдыхая теплый запах дома – свежих поленьев, душистого травяного чая и густого, наваристого бульона, который он так обожал в детстве. 

– Джейми? – позвала мама, выглядывая из крохотной кухни, и, увидев его, улыбнулась, вытирая ладони о передник, покрытый не отстирывавшимися уже разводами. – Ну наконец-то, я уже начала волноваться, – она подошла к Баки и, притянув его к себе за голову, взлохматила ему волосы.

Горло сжало – больно до слез. Баки уткнулся лицом в ее шею – морщинистую, с кожей тонкой, словно бумага, но по-прежнему теплой, пахнущей тем непередаваемым родным запахом, который он знал с рождения.

– Мам, – позвал Баки, обнимая маму – сухонькую уже старушку – за узкие, словно девичьи плечи.

Мама поцеловала его в щеку и с силой растерла чуть влажный след от своих губ пальцами, как делала всегда – Баки вдруг вспомнил, как, смеясь, отмахивался от нее совсем мальчишкой, а она, щекоча его за бока, все-таки добивалась своего и, целуя, нарочно «втирала» в кожу поцелуй.

– Ну, пойдем, – мама кивнула в сторону кухни и со свойственной возрасту медлительностью двинулась туда.

Баки пошел за ней, остановившись на пороге комнатки, ничуть не изменившейся с тех пор, как он был здесь в последний раз, совсем, казалось, в другой жизни. Мама прошла к столу, присыпала руки мукой и продолжила месить тесто, докладывая ему обо всем, что случилось за время его отсутствия.

Новости были дурацкими – у соседа отелилась корова, знахарь, которому вся деревня таскала подарки, оказался жуликом и проходимцем, за Анеткой-вертихвосткой ухлестывает случайно проезжавший через поселение баронов сынок, – но Баки, прислонившись плечом к косяку, только улыбался, вслушиваясь в звучание голоса, чуть охрипшего, но родного до боли в груди.

Он не знал, сколько стоял так, не сводя с мамы глаз – просто в один момент рядом оказался Брок, смотревший на него виновато и беспокойно.

– Баки, – позвал он.

Баки вздрогнул, привычно откликаясь на имя, которое выбрал себе сам, отрезав когда-то все связи с семьей. 

– Идем? – слабо улыбнувшись, спросил Брок, протягивая ему ладонь.

– Джейми? – позвала мама, споро разрезая на кусочки тесто и скатывая его в шарики. – Ты меня не слушаешь совсем, – вздохнула она, не обижаясь, и тяжело села на старую, покосившуюся скамью, вытягивая уставшие ноги под стол.

Мотнув головой, Баки посмотрел сначала на нее, а затем на Брока. В груди больно билось сердце, растревоженное этой нечаянной встречей. И одновременно с тем Баки отчетливо, ярко понимал – позволь ему кто начать сначала, он бы не изменил ни единого решения в своей жизни.

Так же, как он признал, что извилистый путь к Стиву был единственно верным, он признавал сейчас и это – он не смог бы не быть ведьмаком. Слишком... многое в его жизни было подвязано под то импульсивное детское решение.

– Я... Дай мне еще пару минут? – попросил Баки, выпрямляясь.

– Это не настоящее, Баки, ты же знаешь, – тревожно сказал Брок, шагая за ним.

– Знаю, – Баки подошел к матери и опустился рядом с ней на пол.

Коротко и нежно прижался лбом к ее коленям, прикрытым тканью юбки – ее любимой, с выцветшим от времени еще тогда, в далеком детстве, цветочным орнаментом. Мама вздохнула и погладила его по голове, распутывая кое-где спутавшиеся пряди волос.

– Мам, – позвал Баки, поднимая голову, и поцеловал ее ладони. – Хочу, чтобы ты знала. Я... не жалею. Правда.

В нос ворвался прохладный ночной воздух, выветривая далекий запах несуществующего уже, наверное, дома. Где-то рядом был Стив – Баки слышал его голос, сердитый и возмущенный. Он вслушался, не понимая, что случилось.

– Какого черта ты с ним сделал?!

Баки глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь разжать сдавившие грудь тиски, и открыл глаза. Стив, нависавший над Броком, моментально осекся и бросился к нему, обнимая. Баки потер лицо, стирая невольно выступившие слезы, и зажмурился, когда Стив мягко поцеловал его в висок, залезая разлохмаченными волосами в глаза.

Душа по-прежнему ныла, сердце сдавливала грусть, но... Дышать становилось все легче и легче, словно получилось наконец, пусть и в иллюзорном, ненастоящем мире, сбросить камнем висевший груз, сделать то, что не получилось сделать тогда, когда была возможность. 

– Все нормально, – вступился Баки за хмурого Брока.

Стив с сомнением хмыкнул, но спорить не стал, поглаживая его по боку. Брок привалился к Баки с другой стороны и сказал:

– Прости. Магия бьет по больному, я думал, опять в нашей спальне окажешься, а оно... Нет.

– В нашей спальне я достаточно побывал, уже не болит, – фыркнул Баки и, потянув за собой Стива с Броком, улегся на траву, обнимая обоих. – Ничья так ничья, – добавил он, глядя в темное небо.

Ночь была в самом разгаре. Было почти тихо – одни только звуки природы. Изредка ухали потревоженные совы, стрекотали сверчки, в высокой траве торопливо сновали грызуны... На небе не было видно ни одной звезды, лишь молодая луна периодически выглядывала из-за густых темных облаков.

Мир продолжал жить по своим законам – так было и так будет, наверное, всегда. Миру было наплевать на то, что на следующий день Баки собирался лезть в логово монстра, здорово рискуя жизнью.

– Обязательно прямо завтра, да? – будто поняв, о чем он думает, тревожно спросил Стив, укладываясь головой на плечо Баки.

Вопрос был риторическим – он прекрасно знал о том, что дольше тянуть было нельзя. Баки, в конце концов, собирались платить не за безделье, влекущее за собой все больше трупов. Да и завтрашняя вылазка была уже согласована со всеми необходимыми людьми.

С Клинтом Баки встретился еще днем, на площади, под которой, судя по планам, и располагалось нужное ответвление канала. Рядом суетились люди, отрезанные от них кругом солдат – Клинт, как лицо, облеченное какой-никакой, но властью, без охраны не ходил. Говорить при ней было несколько неудобно, учитывая, что практически вся солдатня Баки терпеть не могла, но уши грела хорошо. 

Привычно шумел город. Раздавались голоса людей, детские крики, ржание коней, грохот стройки – совсем рядом с этим местом, как выяснилось, возводили статую почившему иерарху.

Клинт, которого Баки попросил позаботиться о том, чтобы в округе не было лишних людей, долго ржал, когда Баки поделился с ним предположением о том, что именно строители и потревожили мирно спавшую в своей пещере вампиршу.

– Мертвый иерарх натравил на пьянчуг вампира. Это еще лучше, чем предположение о том, что он сам пьет их кровь, – хохотнул он. – Точно помощь не нужна? А то я быстро соберу несколько крепких ребят, – предложил он, с силой хлопая Баки по плечу.

Баки, конечно, отказался тащить с собой на верную смерть людей, но за поддержку был благодарен.

– Хватит тянуть кота за яйца, Стив, – фыркнул Брок, вырывая из размышлений, и лег на бок к ним лицом, подложив под голову локоть.

– Ауч, – отозвался Баки, засмеявшись, и, коротко и жарко поцеловав Стива, мимолетно прижался лбом ко лбу Брока.

Общаться с ним вот так, без слов, становилось уже привычным. Баки поймал взгляд Брока, который еще до начала их тренировок не допускающим возражений тоном сообщил, что пойдет с ним, и вздохнул чуть спокойнее.

В конце концов, ему тоже, по большому счету, было наплевать на мир – его интересовали в нем только двое.

Так было и так будет всегда.

***

Натянув плотную кожаную перчатку, Баки аккуратно нанес на клинок серебряного меча, тщательно заточенного накануне, масло против вампиров. Оно темной пленкой застывало на серебре, источая резкий запах алхимических субстанций. Покрыв острую часть лезвия маслом, Баки повернулся к пылавшему огнем камину, уложил меч на колени и прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в медитативную сосредоточенность.

Он ощущал себя странно – наверное, потому, что впервые не уходил на задание сам, а его... провожали. Провожали и ждали возвращения: невиданная роскошь для вечного бродяги вроде него.

Стив и Брок, сидевшие за столом позади него, негромко переговаривались о всякой неважной ерунде. Баки не вслушивался в слова, но звуки их голосов успокаивали, напоминая о том, как они утром, проснувшись спозаранку, долго лежали под одеялом, прячась от предрассветной прохлады. И как восхитительно это было – ощущать теплоту и близость, оголенную, открытую и искреннюю.

Покончить наконец с засевшей под городом тварью стоило хотя бы ради этого – чтобы обеспечить безопасность Стиву и Броку.

Последнего Баки еще утром честно попытался убедить не лезть в разборку, которая его не касалась. В конце концов, эта дамочка была не первым вампиром в жизни Баки, пусть и самым сильным из встреченных. Но Брок уперся с истинно Стивовым упрямством и заявил, скрещивая мощные руки на груди: 

– Ты когда-то сказал, что только ты имеешь право меня убить. Это работает в обе стороны, знаешь ли.

Аргумент был сильный – Баки, во всяком случае, не нашелся, что сказать, и лишь, улыбнувшись, поцеловал Брока между бровей, разглаживая хмурую складку. Стив оставаться в одиночестве в доме тоже отказался наотрез, но в этом-то Баки как раз и не сомневался. В логово монстра он соваться благоразумно не собирался, но до входа в каналы их с Броком решил проводить.

Глубоко вздохнув, Баки поднялся на ноги, засунул меч в ножны на спине, машинально оббежал пальцами все крепления доспеха и проверил наличие в напоясной сумке пузырьков с зельями. Надеяться, что они не пригодятся, было слишком оптимистично, так что Баки прихватил их с запасом.

Пора было выдвигаться – солнце клонилось к закату, тварь нужно было застать в ее логове. К ночи ближе Брок был сильнее (вампирша тоже, правда, но не бывало все идеально), потому и решили отправляться в каналы вечером. 

Едва Баки подумал об этом, как в открытое настежь окно ворвался длинный, протяжный звон – тревожный, частый, торопливый. В городе звонили колокола, сигнализируя о происшествии. Довольно крупном, видимо, раз подняли тревогу, весть о которой разнеслась далеко за пределы города.

Нахмурившись, Баки вышел из дома, вглядываясь вдаль, но из-за густо росших яблонь было толком ничего не видно, кроме темно-серых городских стен. Ни дыма от пожара, ни звуков пальбы от внезапно подкравшегося к городу захватчика – ничего особенного.

Напряженно прислушиваясь к далеким звукам города, Баки не сразу понял, что вокруг было подозрительно тихо. Птицы, которых из-за Брока было всегда минимум по три десятка на каждом дереве, вдруг молча сорвались и полетели прочь, черной тучей устремились в темнеющее небо, бешено хлопая крыльями.

Брок оказался рядом через мгновение, провожая их взглядом. Лицо у него стремительно белело, ноздри широко раздувались, ловя малейшее изменение запаха в округе. Баки встретил взгляд его тускло засветившихся глаз и коротко кивнул, показывая, что намек понял. Тронув рукоять серебряного меча, он выпил несколько эликсиров и длинно выдохнул, ощущая, как они едким, быстро рассасывающимся комком опустились в желудок. Во рту вязко осело предвкушение, жажда боя щекотала небо, распаляя азарт.

Как ни крути, но Баки обожал это ощущение, подсел на него с первой удачно прошедшей охоты, когда он, совсем еще зеленый ведьмак, успешно уничтожил гнездо утопцев, повадившихся жрать людей у селения. И сейчас все внутри дрожало от нетерпения, словно Баки был посаженным на цепь псом, перед которым маячила добыча – присутствие твари ощущалось поблизости, но она не показывалась, пряталась в тенях, словно чего-то выжидая. 

От Брока, наверняка чуявшего его, Баки, состояние, тяжело и густо пахнуло хищной тяжестью возбуждения. 

Вампирша напала спереди. Просто кинулась на них, скрываясь под пологом невидимости. Баки, наученный опытом тренировок, метнулся в сторону, Брок тоже длинным мощным прыжком оказался за пределами досягаемости. 

Тварь зарычала – дрожащим от злобы и ярости голосом – и, поочередно взглянув на них обоих, отрывисто и резко бросила несколько фраз на своем непонятном языке. Если в первую встречу он показался Баки мелодичным и нежным, то сейчас – словно смесь языка южан, грубого и резкого, и звериного воя.

Судя по интонации, дамочка была здорово взбешена. Причин для того вроде бы даже и не было – в конце концов, и Баки, и вампирша наверняка знали, что спокойно жить они не смогут. Ведьмак не отступится от монстра, на которого начал охоту, а чудовищу остается или бежать, или принимать бой. Никаких лишних эмоций.

Не поняв ни слова, Баки коротко взглянул на озадаченно нахмурившегося Брока, который, криво улыбнувшись, сказал:

– Она назвала нас трусами, которые натравили на нее людей.

Перевод не сделал ситуацию более понятной – Баки по-прежнему не улавливал, о чем шла речь. К твари он точно никого не посылал, осознавая бессмысленность этого шага. Люди, будь их даже с несколько десятков, едва ли причинили бы старому вампиру хоть сколько-нибудь серьезные повреждения. Должен был сойтись целый ряд удачных совпадений, чтобы обычные люди сумели завалить монстра такого уровня.

Вампирша гневно завопила, звуковой волной прорезая землю и оставляя в ней приличную такую выемку. Баки без особого труда отскочил в сторону, выхватывая меч, и краем уха уловил скрип двери дома.

– Стив, уходи! – не оборачиваясь, бросил Баки, сдвигаясь так, чтобы оставить самого, как ни крути, беззащитного из них троих за собой.

Вампирша, скривив маленькое белое личико в ухмылке, с прежней хрустальной нежностью что-то сказала. Услышавший ее Брок, глядя Баки за спину, глухо, отчаянно зарычал.

Баки понял, что происходит, еще до того, как он перевел:

– Я тоже так могу.

Он резко развернулся, практически в последний момент выставляя в блоке оружие. Мечи со звоном столкнулись и разошлись в стороны. Стив, во взгляде которого горела одна только ненависть, плавно крутанул запястьем (как всегда делал Брок, за долгие годы жизни от скуки полюбивший излишний артистизм в движениях), перехватывая меч поудобнее, и замахнулся снова. 

– Стив, – позвал Баки, вновь отбивая удар.

Тот не отреагировал – влияние владевшей гипнозом не хуже Брока твари было явно сильнее.

Вампирша, расхохотавшись, снова будто растворилась в воздухе, с чувством выматерившийся Брок последовал ее примеру, и Баки остался наедине – со Стивом, нападавшим с такой слепой яростью, словно дрался с кровным врагом. Он хотел убить, это чувствовалось в каждом движении, в каждом хищном внимательном взгляде, которым он отслеживал действия Баки, пытаясь найти слабое место.

Слабых мест у Баки, впрочем, было всего два – Брок, который, сцепившись со своей «родственницей», неподалеку проламывал в драке яблони, и сам Стив, _его_ Стив, которому так страшно не хотелось причинить вреда.

Последнее, пожалуй, решало все. Баки не мог ответить ударом на удар и, вынужденный уйти в глухую оборону, уже пропустил несколько жалящих уколов мечом, оставивших глубокие царапины. Не только на броне, но даже на лице – Баки чувствовал, как по щеке стекала влажная дорожка подсыхающей на вечернем холоде крови. 

Стив, как оказалось на поверку в реальном бою, был противником неудобным и сложным. Натасканный самим Баки и Броком, у которых стили боя были кардинально разными, он беззастенчиво использовал все, чему его учили.

Неестественно бледный, с горящими ненавистью, непроницаемо черными безумными глазами, Стив выглядел таким чужим, что сердце сжималось от боли. Еще утром он, тесно прижимаясь сзади, идеально совпадая – Баки чувствовал его всем телом, от загривка до щиколоток, – шумно выдыхал ему в ухо, целовал в шею с ленивой расслабленной томностью раннего утра и крепко обнимал, уложив ладонь поперек живота. А теперь ненавидел всем нутром, слепо и яростно.

Ствол еще одной яблони треснул совсем рядом, и этот звук почти слился с влажным хрустом ломаемых костей. По низкому болезненному стону очевидно было, что пострадал Брок, и Баки, отбив очередной замах Стива, ударил его в живот – достаточно сильно, чтобы сбить дыхание и заставить закашляться, но тщательно следя за тем, чтобы не навредить всерьез.

Баки успел вовремя, магической волной отбрасывая от Брока вампиршу. Вампирша, да и Брок тоже, уже распалились настолько, что перекинулись в тот странный летучемышиный облик – разве что у Брока одно крыло было неестественно вывернуто, а тонкая перепонка на нем прорезана когтями и кровоточила.

Тварь отбросило на жалких полметра в лучшем случае, но этого хватило. Тихо выдохнув, Брок вновь стал человеком и моментально исчез, пользуясь передышкой.

В его отсутствие вампирша – высокая, несуразная, с темной шкурой, кое-где покрытой шерстью – бросилась на Баки. Тот встретил ее залпом огня, опалив вытянутую клыкастую морду, и...

И Стив, подобравшийся сзади, точно и сильно пнул его по ноге, по правому бедру, удар по которому вспыхнул в теле дикой болью. Серьезно травмированная когда-то кость, чувствительная и чересчур восприимчивая, по ощущениям словно треснула, разлетелась на несколько кусков. Перед глазами на мгновение потемнело, и этого хватило, чтобы Стив, выбив у него из руки оружие, с силой ударил по голове навершием меча, попадая в висок.

Вампирша торжествующе расхохоталась тем же пугающе мелодичным звонким смехом, но кинуться не успела. На нее налетел Брок, успевший чуть восстановиться, и все началось сначала.

Перед глазами плыло, а в голове будто черное пятно расползалось. Усилием воли собрав остатки сил, Баки сбил Стива с ног и, сдавив ему запястье, заставил выпустить меч. Глобально, впрочем, это ничего не изменило – Стив вновь с опасной целеустремленностью ударил его по ноге, сбрасывая с себя, и навалился сверху. 

– Стив, – едва сумел прохрипеть Баки, почти оглушенный, толком уже ничего не соображающий от тупой боли, поселившейся в теле. – Стив, пожалуйста.

Но Стив, стиснув в ладони ворот его рубашки, сдавил ему горло и скупо, почти без замаха, бил по лицу, онемевшему и нечувствительному, как и все тело. Цепляясь за его руку, Баки, едва умудряясь глотнуть воздуха, с тупой безразличностью подумал, что это даже забавно – умереть в конце концов от рук своего дитя-неожиданности. Пройти такой длинный, такой запутанный путь, только-только по-настоящему начать жить и...

Очередной удар ожег скулу.

Стив не простит себе, если выживет. Баки вновь подведет его, но уже не сможет этого исправить. Рука немела, чернота в голове добралась до глаз, заставляя померкнуть зрение.

– Прости... за все, – слабеющими пальцами сжав ладонь Стива, выдохнул Баки. – Ты не... виноват, – непослушными губами выговорил он, пытаясь, как всегда, как все последние длинные годы, поймать ясный взгляд ярких голубых глаз, но сознание уплывало.

Рука на его горле разжалась. Теплые ладони легли на щеки, словно стирая что-то, и Баки зажмурился – мама, опять она умудрилась зацеловать его лицо... В рот полилась жидкость, ожегшая язык холодом, Баки машинально сглотнул, узнавая наконец вкус, своей горечью вырвавший его из блаженного забытья.

– Баки! – Стив, бледный до синевы, с больными глазами, отбросил пустой пузырек из-под целебного эликсира и погладил по лицу, едва ощутимо коснулся кончиками пальцев, опасаясь сделать больно.

Баки попытался улыбнуться, но с разбитыми губами это, очевидно, выглядело не очень, потому что Стив мучительно заломил брови. Эликсир, впрочем, действовал – в голове постепенно прояснялось, душная боль чуть стихала, отступая на второй план.

Где-то рядом оглушительно завопила вампирша. Медальон на шее Баки задребезжал, подскакивая на груди, Баки повернул голову и едва успел выставить руку, активируя магический щит, окутавший и его, и заткнувшего уши ладонями Стива – это еще на тренировках вдолбили в него и Баки, и Брок, оба решившие перестраховаться и заранее подумать о том, что будет, если тварь окажется рядом со Стивом. 

Накрывший их золотистый купол заискрил под давлением звуковой волны, покрылся трещинами и со звоном рассыпался.

Стива отбросило в сторону, протащив по траве. Баки словно воткнули в уши шило, пробивая голову до самого и без того потрепанного за последние полчаса мозга, но сознания он не потерял, подстегнутый бродящими в крови эликсирами и пониманием того, что между Стивом и тварью остался на данный момент только он. 

Баки почти дотянулся левой рукой до меча, скользнул кончиками пальцев уже по навершию, когда плечо взорвалось болью – вампирша придавила его мощной когтистой лапой, взрезая доспехи и мышцы до костей с такой легкостью, словно те были сделаны из глины.

Боль полыхнула в мозгу яркой вспышкой – такой же яркой, как пламя, которое Баки, едва сумев сконцентрироваться должным образом, выплеснул из свободной руки прямо в искаженную оскалом рожу вампирши, почти дотянувшейся до его горла. Баки успел еще краем глаза заметить, что к нему несется Брок, что Стив одним прыжком добрался до едва видного в высокой траве серебряного меча... А затем взвывшая от боли в обожженном лице тварь сжала его плечо еще сильнее, сдавила, перемалывая кости, – и все померкло.

Баки был дома.

***

Розочка, всхрапнув, ткнулась Баки в ухо теплыми губами и попыталась зажевать ему волосы. Идти по песку лошади не нравилось – копыта проваливались, с моря дул пронизывающий холодный ветер. Но шум волн успокаивал, так что Баки потрепал лошадь по длинной мощной шее и, перехватив повод, двинулся дальше.

Он настолько расслабился, убаюканный мерной прогулкой, что вздрогнул, услышав отчаянный вопль:

– Помогите! Все, что угодно отдам, только помогите!

Вопил чудом взобравшийся на высокий и почти отвесный валун мужик – немолодой, косматый и напуганный до дури. Учитывая, что рядом с валуном кругами бегали два утопца, Баки даже в целом мог его понять. Твари это были пренеприятные – синюшные, костлявые и вечно голодные. Один из таких оставил Баки первый крупный шрам, в первый его год на большаке – длинный выпуклый след, сползающий от затылка к правой лопатке.

Доставая из обернутого в плотную ткань свертка на спине беспокойно всхрапнувшей лошади серебряный меч, Баки с привычной перед боем отрешенностью подумал, что в тот раз были люди, но тоже связанные с водой – пираты, решившие разжиться рабами.

История любила самоповторы. Оставалось надеяться, что исходы все-таки прописывала разные.

И надежда на это даже прожила в Баки какое-то время.

– Отдашь то, чего у тебя не было, когда из дома уходил, – перебив рассыпающегося в благодарностях мужика, который неуклюже спустился с валуна, опасливо переступая через живописно разбросанные останки утопцев, потребовал Баки.

Мужик уперся взглядом в его медальон, почесал спутанную бороду и весело фыркнул. Баки, кончиком меча поворошив трупы чудовищ, с сожалением не нашел ничего полезного – мало-мальски сгодившиеся бы на эликсиры органы оказались иссечены или растоптаны – и свистом подозвал к себе Розочку.

Та, осторожно ступая по влажному песку, приблизилась, беспокойно прядая ушами, и то и дело всхрапывала, но не дергалась – лошадь ведьмака видала и не такое. Мужик, прицелившись, мстительно пнул голову утопца, зашвыривая ее в море, и плюнул вслед.

– Эти твари обычно лезут стаями, – меланхолично заметил Баки. – И идут на кровь.

Мужик снова сплюнул, пугливо вытянул шею, вглядываясь в неровную морскую гладь, и прибавил шагу. Баки хмыкнул и, подхватив Розочку под уздцы, последовал за ним – к едва видному на горизонте селению.

Дорога заняла почти два часа, за которые мужик успел страшно надоесть. Баки узнал о нем, кажется, все – звали его Арнелом, а жену – Аннет, и да, он, конечно же, специально выбирал женщину с созвучным именем. Уезжал в город с братом продать рыбу, но не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не прокуролесить по всем корчмам. Брат, плюнув, давно вернулся домой, а Арнел вот, как раз возвращался, но напоролся на чудищ. 

– Ну, за неделю детей точно не народилось, – заявил он бодро. – Аж самому интересно теперь, с чем ты от меня уйдешь, мастер. Давно у нас ведьмаков не было. Будет чего рассказать, – представляя уже, видимо, собутыльников, которых можно будет порадовать новой байкой, мечтательно добавил он.

Баки, пропускавший большую часть его трескотни мимо ушей, невольно подумал о том, чего сам ждал от своей просьбы. «Чего не было» – да он даже формулировку привычную переврал, думая в тот момент о том, чего не было у него самого.

Да ничего у него и не было, кроме жизни – и та была создана искусственно, трудами чародеев, придумавших сложный обряд мутации.

– Эй, Аннетка! – заорал Арнел, едва они дошли до невысокой, но прочной ограды вокруг дома. – А ну показывай, чего притащила тут, пока меня не было! – он проворно забежал во двор, цыкнув на разлаявшихся собак.

Баки остановился у калитки, не решаясь войти. Арнел, невыносимо шумный, уже строил нервно расквохтавшихся куриц, будто надеялся, что «наградой» будет одна из них, а из дома, вытирая руки о покрытый пятнами передник, вышла женщина и с ходу хлестнула радостно заржавшего супруга полотенцем пониже спины.

Арнел, довольно помяв ее за бока, живо пересказал все свои приключения, и Баки, глядя на ее все больше вытягивавшееся лицо, вдруг с леденящим холодом в животе понял, что «Аннетка» скажет, еще до того, как слова сорвались с ее губ.

– Так ведь... Соседка наша того, померла пятый день как, – выронив полотенце, сказала она. – А мальчонка ее – вон, забрала... Наши-то все повыросли, думала – прокормим, – растерянно добавила Аннетка, глядя на другой конец двора, на стоявшую там телегу, под которой, подтянув худые колени к груди, сидел мальчишка – тощий, болезненного вида, с удивительно яркими, почти синими, глазами, он равнодушно посмотрел на Баки и вновь уткнулся взглядом в землю.

Арнел крякнул, дернул себя за бороду и досадливо топнул ногой. 

– Чтоб тебя, Аннетка. Не реви, – бросил он в сердцах. – Эй, малой, – окликнул он мальчишку. – Как там тебя...

– Стив, – подсказала Аннетка и подозрительно хлюпнула носом.

Баки ярко представил, как берет сейчас этого мальчишку – сироту, ненужного, ничейного ребенка – и ведет его в крепость, где тот умрет сразу или выживет, чтобы всю жизнь скитаться, как он сам. Отрывает его от мира, в котором были такие, как Аннетка, украдкой вытиравшая слезы, словно уже хоронила того, кого попыталась спасти.

Розочка ткнулась Баки в щеку теплыми губами, будто утешая. 

– Пойдешь с ведьмаком? – спросил Арнел, заглянув под телегу.

«Неожиданность» взглянула прямо на Баки. Тонкокостный, белокожий, с присыпанными землей от пыльной телеги светлыми волосами, он выглядел настолько... другим, настолько чистым для грязного ведьмачьего ремесла, что решение вспыхнуло в груди словно само собой. 

– Пойду, – буркнул мальчишка одновременно с тем, как Баки сказал:

– Стой.

Он даже руку протянул, словно надеялся остановить Арнела, но руки почему-то не было, левой, от самого плеча. Баки чувствовал ее фантомный вес, ее движение, но видел лишь пустоту, ее не было, руки не было, и...

Баки уперся обеими ладонями в почерневшую от времени решетку, потряс ее, но та не поддалась, даже на чуть не дрогнула. С досадой рыкнув, он отступил назад, ощущая, как давят со всех сторон на него стены в крошечной камере. До низкого потолка Баки не доставал всего на несколько дюймов, передвижения ограничивались парой шагов в сторону. Здесь не было даже окна, лишь черные, покрытые мхом стены.

Первые сутки Баки еще сохранял спокойствие, словно не верил, что барон действительно засадит его в тюрьму всерьез. Но прошло уже три дня, а он все торчал здесь, в грязной вонючей камере, как преступник. Терпение у Баки подходило к концу. 

Мужиком барон был вспыльчивым, про него поговаривали, что он бьет жену, а однажды даже скормил свиньям ее любовника. Неудивительно, наверное, что в итоге прокляли его дочь.

Баки и сам бы проклял всю их семейку, если бы мог.

Вариантов было немного: можно было понадеяться, что барон сменит гнев на милость. Можно было понадеяться, что кто-то из его школы, прослышав о его заключении, придет на выручку. Или можно было попытаться сбежать, пусть даже в процессе и прольется много человеческой крови – Баки зверел в заключении, терпеть не мог ограничений в передвижении и ненавидел тех, кто считал, что имеет право распоряжаться чужой свободой. Особенно если учесть, что Баки преступником не был.

Пока, видимо – в коридоре послышались гулкие шаги. Баки приник к решетке, пытаясь разглядеть, что происходит за углом, сконцентрировался, настраиваясь на магию – попытаться затуманить стражнику мозги он мог, хоть этот тип способностей и не давался ему толком никогда.

Но попробовать стоило. Баки выдохнул глубоко, снова вдохнул отвратительно пахнущий грязью, сыростью и гнилью воздух и приготовился, дожидаясь появления стражника.

Но вместо стражника в поле его зрения оказался... Брок, возмутительно голый и не испытывающий по этому поводу никакого дискомфорта.

– Какие люди, – насмешливо протянул он и, щелчком пальцев подозвав к себе стражника, преданно державшего его плащ, кивнул на дверь.

Стражник, бросив от усердия тяжелую ткань прямо на пол, завозился с замком, открывая решетку.

– Ты за мной следил, – без даже намека на вопрос заявил Баки, отодвигаясь от двери.

Облегчение и благодарность в нем причудливо мешались с раздражением – чертов наглый засранец своим вмешательством сделал его, Баки, обязанным. А Баки крайне не хотел быть в долгу у того, кто отнял у него Стива, присвоил его себе, словно имел хоть какое-то право...

Брок хмыкнул, одним выражением подвижного лица показывая, что он об этом обвинении думает. Стражник, открыв решетку, преданно замер рядом, глядя пустыми глазами прямо на своего «хозяина».

– Не тормози, отсюда еще выбраться надо. И, желательно, без лишних трупов, хватит нам и одного преступника в компании, – бросил Брок, коротко взглянув на стражника, и тот безропотно двинулся вперед.

Баки скрипнул зубами и вышагнул из камеры. Под ногами валялся брошенный плащ и, представив перспективу всю дорогу упираться взглядом в чужую задницу, Баки наклонился его подобрать. 

Он уже протянул руки, но одной из них почему-то не было, совсем, левой, Баки чувствовал, что ее пальцы должны сомкнуться на гладкой бархатистой ткани, почти _ощущал_ прикосновение, но руки не было, совсем, и...

Баки дернулся, открывая глаза, и уперся взглядом в залитый солнечным светом потолок. На улице звонко пели птицы, где-то неподалеку раздавались тихие голоса Стива и Брока... Успокоенный, Баки прикрыл было глаза, но странный звук привлек его внимание.

Повернув голову, он увидел на соседней подушке ворона, с любопытством заглядывающего ему в лицо.

– Привет, – сказал ему Баки, и ворон в ответ вдруг заверещал, словно его режут.

От неожиданности Баки дернулся и сел, отмахиваясь от орущей птицы. Рука, которой он согнал ворона с подушки, оказалась... другой, странного цвета, неловкой и тяжелой, а движение отозвалось в шее и лопатках болью.

Рука рухнула обратно на постель. Чужая, пугающая, она больше не шевелилась, застыла, как притаившийся в засаде хищник.

Баки замер, глядя на нее так, словно опасался, что она сейчас оживет и вырвет ему глотку. Затем осторожно протянул вторую руку – слава духам, нормальную – и тронул запястье, оказавшееся холодным, будто кусок железа. Да оно и было куском железа, вся рука была...

Из размышлений Баки вырвал звук распахнувшейся двери. В комнату ворвался Стив и, громко выдохнув, бросился к нему, крепко обнимая. Баки, опасаясь шевелить второй рукой, обхватил его за плечи, уткнулся лицом в шею, вдыхая знакомый теплый запах дома.

– Наконец-то, Бак, – отстранившись на мгновение, тревожно улыбнулся Стив и снова прижался к нему, торопливо целуя – в щеки, подбородок, нос.

Мягкие, короткие прикосновения его губ отдавались в теле щекоткой, и Баки невольно засмеялся, пытаясь высвободиться.

– Я тоже начну ревновать, – послышался от дверей голос Брока.

– Кого к кому? – вернул ему Баки заданный когда-то вопрос.

– Пока не решил, но начну, – улыбнулся Брок и наконец подошел, притянул Баки к себе, уткнув его лицом в свой живот, и крепко поцеловал в макушку, мимолетно погладив по спутанным волосам.

Баки обнял его в ответ, неловко сдавив странной рукой – видимо, слишком сильно, потому что Брок охнул и осторожно отодвинулся. Взглянув в растерянное лицо Баки, он чуть грустно улыбнулся и присел рядом на постели.

– Ванда сказала, привыкнешь. Потренируешься, и она будет реагировать как своя, – проговорил он.

Не то чтобы его слова хоть что-нибудь прояснили, но Баки стало намного легче. Он не свихнулся, Брок и Стив в курсе происходящего и не считают странную руку опасной – с этим можно было жить. 

– Прости, мы опоздали совсем чуть-чуть, – с искренним сожалением сказал Стив, погладив его по плечу.

Ощущение было странным, и Баки скосил глаза, наткнувшись взглядом на крупные розовые рубцы, шедшие от живой части плеча к искусственной руке. Следы шрамов, с почти идеально ровным расстоянием между ними, напомнили следы когтей. Едва Баки подумал об этом, как в памяти остро вспыхнула картина – чертова вампирша, прижавшая лапой его руку, нестерпимое давление ее когтей, царапающих, прорезающих кости...

– Стив снес этой сучке голову, – добавил Брок. – Тело мы сожгли, а голову отдали Клинту. Кстати, он передал деньги за контракт и очень извиняется за случившееся. Его дуболомы слышали, как вы обсуждали место, где находилось логово этой дряни, и решили погеройствовать сами. Дамочка психанула, – хмыкнул он.

Баки, знавший, с какой трепетностью вампиры относятся к местам, которые считают своими, этому даже не удивился. Его, откровенно говоря, до сих пор поражало, что Брок в свое время терпел его присутствие, хотя Баки любил вламываться внезапно и без приглашения, специально, если уж начистоту, провоцируя.

Баки осторожно шевельнул искусственной рукой, пытаясь сжать в кулак пальцы – получилось раза с пятого, но все-таки получилось. Недаром, похоже, Брок всегда отзывался о Ванде как о чародейке с даром целительства – ни о чем подобном Баки раньше не слышал.

Что ж, стоит позже поблагодарить Ванду за то, что он не остался бесполезным немощным изувеченным калекой. Вздохнув, Баки лег обратно на подушку, прижимая к себе Стива, и потянулся к Броку. Тот, не обращая никакого внимания на то, что к нему тянут плохо контролируемую ненастоящую руку, опустился головой на наполовину металлическое плечо Баки и погладил Стива по боку.

– Никаких больше вампиров, кроме Брока, – буркнул Стив, целуя Баки в заросший больше обычного подбородок. – Такой риск за две сотни монет – да к черту.

Слушая его ворчание, Баки невольно улыбнулся. Две сотни монет, вообще-то, были еще приличной суммой оплаты за заказ. Обычно платили куда меньше, но об этом поборнику справедливости, наверное, лучше было не говорить. 

Баки красочно представил себе, как Стив организовывает движение за права ведьмаков, и фыркнул.

В любом случае, этому движению придется обойтись без Баки. Сейчас, лежа здесь, в своем доме, с людьми, от которых не хотелось уходить, он остро почувствовал, что его дорога закончилась. За семьдесят шесть лет жизни Баки уже стократ расплатился за свое создание и выплатил свой ведьмачий долг. 

Дорога привела его туда, куда нужно, можно было наконец остановиться и просто... жить. 

– Не обещаю завязать совсем, – посерьезнев, сказал Баки. – Но постараюсь брать исключительно мелкие контракты.

Стив взглянул на него внимательно и кивнул, потеревшись щекой о его плечо. Баки прижал его к себе теснее и поцеловал, привычно растворяясь в теплой нежности ответных прикосновений. 

– Кстати о Клинте, – сказал вдруг Стив, отстраняясь, и прислушался.

На улице послышался топот копыт. Красавчик дружелюбно заржал из конюшни, приветствуя собрата. Клинт зычно окликнул хозяев, но ни Стив, ни Брок даже не пошевелились.

Баки удивленно взглянул на них, озадаченный такой внезапной негостеприимностью.

Стив, в свою очередь, посмотрел на Брока и приподнял брови. Брок скрестил на груди руки и качнул головой. Стив нахмурился – как же Баки обожал эту складку между его бровей – и даже голову наклонил, как молодой бычок. 

С интересом наблюдавший за этим молчаливым спором Баки уже открыл было рот, чтобы потребовать подробностей, но вдруг услышал женский голос.

– Привет защитникам, – насмешливо – с истинно Броковой интонацией – сказала Ванда, закрывая, судя по звуку, за собой дверь дома.

Стив победно взмахнул кулаком и показал Броку язык. Тот жестом показал, что не убежден и надо подождать, и они вновь принялись греть уши. Баки, невольно заинтересовавшийся, тоже обратился в слух.

– Госпожа чародейка, – ответил Клинт. – А я тут как раз вас вспоминал.

Стив одними губами выдал нечто, подозрительно похожее на «ха-ха», и увернулся от тычка в бок, спрятавшись за Баки.

– В той пещере, где был вампир... Там, знаете ли, столько занятных вещиц нашлось. Уверен, они магические. Может быть, взглянете? – продолжил Клинт.

– Ну, раз магические, – с улыбкой в голосе откликнулась Ванда. – Путешествовали когда-нибудь порталом, Клинт?

Клинт, окончательно смутившийся, видимо, долго тормозил, пытаясь понять, что значит фраза «только коня оставьте», но в конце концов послышался специфичный рев открывшегося портала, на улице сверкнула ярко-оранжевая вспышка, и все стихло – госпожа чародейка и защитник отправились разглядывать занятные вещицы.

Брок хмуро насупился. Стив утешительно его поцеловал, стирая недовольное выражение с лица, и вновь прижался к Баки, счастливо вздыхая.

– Ладно, ничья, – неохотно признал Брок. – Опять человек, опять на те же грабли, – проворчал он так, чтобы сонно уткнувшийся Баки в плечо Стив его не услышал.

В его устремленном на Стива взгляде зажглась застарелая привычная тоска, наверняка не становившаяся с годами менее едкой и болезненной. 

Баки погладил Брока по плечу, посмотрел в глаза – глаза существа, которое будет жить намного дольше, чем Стив. И намного дольше, чем Баки, пусть он и старел куда медленнее обычного человека. Брок криво улыбнулся в ответ, даже не пытаясь прятать тень тех же мыслей – когда-нибудь он снова останется один.

– Я тебя люблю, – сказал Баки, с удивительной легкостью говоря слова, которых никогда еще не говорил никому, кроме Стива.

И раньше это казалось правильным, а потом Баки все... не решался, словно даже самому себе не готов был признаться в том, что без Брока тоже не сможет.

Брок помолчал, а затем бесшумно сел и наклонился над ним, внимательно глядя в лицо. 

– Все время, что у меня есть, я отдам вам, – серьезно сказал он, словно клялся. – А его у меня много, на десяток жизней хватит.

По коже Баки пробежали мурашки, а в затылок словно вновь дохнуло холодом, но на этот раз он не пугал. Наверное, потому, что Брок выразил то, о чем думал он сам.

– Надеюсь, у тебя с клятвами получше, чем у меня, – сказал Баки, коротко вжимаясь лбом в лоб Брока. – Я вот клялся держаться от вас двоих подальше.

Брок тихо засмеялся и, прикрыв золотистые глаза, поцеловал его, нежно и очень правильно. 

Предназначение, так причудливо связавшее их друг с другом, не могло ошибаться – в этом Баки был уверен.

Так же, как был уверен в том, что они всегда найдут друг друга снова – неважно, что там ждет их после короткого земного пути. 

Потому что между ними было не только слепое предназначение и холодная судьба.

Между ними было нечто большее.


End file.
